In My Face
by Alyson Grant
Summary: Serena Tskunio is constantly misunderstood. By her friends, family and even her secret crush! What will happen when she stops being everyone's expectations? A First Season Sailer Moon Romance.
1. In My Face: Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello. If you have any comments, suggestions, or just want to ask me a question you can e-mail me at AlysonGrant@yahoo.com and I will get back to you as possible. You could also say what you feel about:  
  
In My Face  
  
by  
  
Alyson Grant  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Sometimes I feel so conscious of who I am. And aware of who I want to be like. Someone who is cool and popular. Respected. I want to walk into a room and have everyone know me. Not just know me but actually like me. You think I have no self confidence? Believe me you are not the only one.  
  
"Ms. Tskunio", Snapping to attention, I looked up. And a few moments later wished I could have avoided it.  
  
" I wasn't aware that my classroom was for sleeping'' Raising a eyebrow she looked down at me.  
  
" I was not sleeping!" I protested, " I was just thinking."  
  
" Thinking!" Ms. Haruna said "I wouldn't mind if you thought about your schoolwork a bit more!"  
  
With my cheeks burning , I looked up as my teacher who then promptly said, "Try thinking about detention."  
  
"Ohh" I groaned inwardly.  
  
"This room after school" And then she added almost as an afterthought, "And you can grace it with your presence today and tomorrow." She said crisply and walked away from my desk.  
  
"Tough luck" Molly whispered sympathetically.  
  
I only managed to nod ruefully before Ms. Haruna cast her sharp eyes at me and then quickly I leaned away from Molly.  
  
Lucky for me, detention in my schools only forty minutes. But do you know how long forty minutes can really be? Detention , missed homework and other unflattering things make up me. I hate being me! I wish I had the status that could make people notice. The girl who when she enters a room everyone says "Hi!" or "Cool outfit" or just notices I am even there. I'm not. I'm the girl who is teased, dissed and unimportant.  
  
"Hey Meatball Head!" Yeah teased, thinking glumly. I looked up.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that my name is Serena?", I asked turning around to face the guy who thinks... it's his goal in life to make my life hell. At least more than it already is, thinking as an afterthought.  
  
"No?" Darien said smugly.  
  
Reaction? I've had a bad day. I'm getting teased by some idiot. I don't think so! Unfortunately I don't have the time.  
  
"Learn my name." I said witheringly and turned around muttering to myself, "I don't have the time for this"  
  
Ever notice that on those days when life seems just so bad and your mood swings up and down it usually stays down? I was just so depressed. It was not just the detention or even Darien it was just... I can't explain. Maybe the best thing that happened today was at dinner.  
  
"Chloe's coming here?" I shirked happily.  
  
"Yes she is! And not just her ," Kenji turned to meet his wife. "You would think Chloe was the only one who mattered around here" in a stage whisper.  
  
"Not true!" I said throwing up my arms "It's just that I'm sure you will have tons of fun with Uncle Loyld and Aunt Saundra."  
  
"Sure , just what I need! Two girls in the house" Sammy muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" I said warningly.  
  
"You heard me." Sammy said with a challenge.  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"They will be staying in the two guest bedrooms." Irene said cutting them off.  
  
"How long are they staying?" I said finally ignoring my annoying brother.  
  
" Two weeks over your spring vacations." Irene said .  
  
"Oh okay." I said.  
  
"Oh brother!" Sammy said rolling his eyes.  
  
  
  
A few months later...  
  
"Hi Serena!" Chloe said cheerfully.  
  
" Chloe!" I ran up to my cousin and hugged her.  
  
"Serena. Where's my hug?" my aunt called out to me with a smile.  
  
"So what's new Chloe?" I asked later that night.  
  
" Oh nothing much... same old, same old. I can't believe you are going to high school next year!"  
  
"Yeah this year has been kind of stressful" she said.  
  
"Why? Oh, you mean because of the work?"  
  
" Uh huh. Everything counts. At least in my school. You will see."  
  
" Yeah I think I know what you mean." I said quietly, looking down.  
  
"What's wrong?" Chloe said anxiously.  
  
" Nothing" I replied " Nothing." With false gusto I said, "Do you want to see Runaway Bride? We have it on DVD."  
  
"Um...okay" she said slowly while looking at me curiously.  
  
I guess I'm a little in awe of my cousin. I mean I don't want her to know how terrible I am in school. I just don't get the work in class and it's just to overwhelming. I try to understand it even though my teacher probably thinks otherwise.  
  
  
  
"-complicated ! Like I have this research paper due in a few weeks."  
  
"Oh" I said glancing down.  
  
"Hmm yeah." Chloe said absentmindly.  
  
We were talking as we made some snack food to watch during the movie. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. Would I ever be like her? I've always thought Chloe was cool. For one thing she's older than I am , but only by two years. She's incredibly nice and friendly. She is always so calm and in control. I would love to be more like her...  
  
  
  
Later that night:  
  
"Yeah right!" I said giggling.  
  
"It really wasn't my fault." She said with wide eyes.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well all I did was walk over to him."  
  
"And flirted your heart out!"  
  
"Please my dear." Chloe said with an airy gesture. "Details, just minor details."  
  
Our friendly banter was interrupted by my bratty brother Sammy. Why is he always so rude?  
  
"Hey do you two mind?" he yelled through the door.  
  
"Leave us alone Sammy." I said.  
  
"Well I would, except I happen to enjoy this little thing called sleep and- "  
  
"Oh please." Chloe interrupted him, "Fine we will be quieter."  
  
"Thank you!" Sammy said in exaggerated relief.  
  
"Bye bye!" she called after him.  
  
Silence.  
  
I looked at her .  
  
She looked at me.  
  
Then we burst out laughing.  
  
  
  
Mmmm shifting slightly in my sleep.  
  
"Serena."  
  
"Huh? I snuggled more under my comforter.  
  
"Serena!" louder now .  
  
Why is someone calling my name?  
  
"Serena!"  
  
And so persistently... I could sleep forever...  
  
............................................................................ ......................................................  
  
Hmm. Talk about a heavy sleeper.  
  
She walked closer toward her and grinned.  
  
She put two fingers on her nose and pinched slightly holding the pressure.  
  
............................................................................ ......................................................  
  
I opened my eyes with a start. Confused.  
  
"Oh hi, Serena." She said, "About time you woke up!"  
  
"That's how you wake a person up?" I finally sputtered.  
  
"You got a better way? She said slowly," You were dead to the world."  
  
"Wouldn't I love to stay that way" I thought. Sinking back down into my pillow I closed my eyes.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Chloe said playfully and then grabbed both my arms and pulled me upright.  
  
"Okay, okay" I grumbled, "I'm up already."  
  
" 'Bout time. So what do you want to do today?"  
  
" Well the most important thing!" I said suddenly animated.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
" Breakfast!"  
  
She rolled her eyes toward the ceiling.  
  
  
  
After breakfast we just had fun at home. And after a while Chloe managed to convince me to do my homework.  
  
"Oh come on!" I exclaimed jumping up from my seat. She had been following me around the house.  
  
"Oh come on yourself! Will you please do one assignment?  
  
"No! It's only the first day of vacation!"  
  
"Your point is what exactly? That's all the more reason to do it! I mean if you don't do just one assignment." Turning swiftly. " I don't know I would have fun today."  
  
As soon as my Mathematics homework and Language Arts essay was done we decided to walk around. It was noon by then. We walked up the sidewalk and then through those clear automatic doors. To my personal haven. The place where I forget my troubles for a short period of time.  
  
"Hi Serena!"  
  
"Hi Andrew!" I said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi." Chloe said coolly.  
  
" Oh right!" I said, "Andrew this is my cousin Chloe. Chloe this is my friend Andrew."  
  
Eyes widening a little "Ah the infamous Andrew... Serena's told me so mu-"  
  
"Uh I'll have a chocolate and strawberry swirl milkshake." I broke in nervously. Turning to Chloe I said "What do you want?"  
  
"Um..." glancing back at Andrew and smiling flirtatiously "The same."  
  
A few minutes later we sat down. "What were you going to say to him?" I demanded.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing." Chloe said.  
  
"Yeah right! I stopped liking him a long time ago." I said lying to her.  
  
She stared at me. After a few seconds she said "Sure Serena." In a way that meant she didn't believe me. "I really belie-"  
  
" Oh. My. God." She said breathlessly.  
  
" What?"  
  
"Look over there."  
  
"Yeah?" Only seeing Andrew and my enemy Darien.  
  
"Would you look at that guy? He's gorgeous!"  
  
"Breathe girl. Breathe." I said while rolling my eyes.  
  
"Hey Meatball Head."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that my name is Serena!  
  
S-E-R-E-N-A!"  
  
"Glad you've finally learned how to spell."  
  
"Well." Chloe said breaking in. " You must be um...help me out here."  
  
"Darien. Pleased to meet you." Saying it slowly drawing out each word. Slowly and seductively. Like silk.  
  
"Chloe." Matching him exactly.  
  
I watched Chloe. Dangerous when in full flirt mode. Not only does she flirt like what. She does it so it's like quicksand. You don't even realize until you are in deep.  
  
"Chloe and I were having a private conversation. If you don't mind." I said pointedly.  
  
"Sure. I can take a hint. Catch you later Chloe. Bye Meatball Head." Darien said teasingly. Anything to get a rise out if her...  
  
............................................................................ ......................................................  
  
"Meatball Head?" I heard a curious voice say as I walked away.  
  
" Long story."  
  
"Andrew." I said walking back toward him. "You know that girl? Chloe?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course! She's only the famous Chloe! The one I've heard nonstop about for at least two weeks."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Serena's cousin."  
  
"Oh. Never would have guessed" he said smiling  
  
Never would have guessed. Chloe doesn't have Serena's great eyes or that small dimple in her left cheek...  
  
............................................................................ ......................................................  
  
"You like who? I fairly screeched.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Are you mad? Crazy? Insane? Completely and totally out of your freaking mind?"  
  
"Oh come on!" Chloe scoffed "I don't like him. I don't even know him! He's just a cute guy. Sheesh."  
  
"Cute? Please. Give me a break!"  
  
" You have to admit..." She trailed off sugessting something most sane people wouldn't consider.  
  
"Never!"  
  
" I would think it was not me but you who liked Darien."  
  
"When hell freezes over!"  
  
" I think it'll be freezing pretty soon" She calmly remarked.  
  
  
  
That will never happen. I can't imagine ever going out with Darien. Or even liking him. Wait that's a lie. I do like him. Kind of. When he teases me I get mad because I hate it when I am teased and even more so when he teases me. Just because I say I don't like him doesn't mean I can't tell a cute guy when I see one. He is cute in a devastatingly killer kind of way. Wait! Being handsome is no excuse for being a rude, overbearing , mean and cruel jerk. No excuse at all. Still...I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. Not that it would ever happen. No way! I wouldn't even dare dream of that rude idiot! Never. Never in a million years... 


	2. In My Face: Chapter 2

Hi. If you have any questions or comments on Chapter Two of my story you can e-mail me at AlysonGrant@yahoo.com or say what you feel in form of a review for:  
  
In My Face  
  
by  
  
Alyson Grant  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Chloe is such a exercise fanatic. Can you believe she brought her Tao Bo, Yoga, and Pliates video tapes and has the nerve to expect me to do them all with her? It's not just that either. No she can't be like a normal person and just use the tapes. She also has to have a daily routine! Jogging, Crunches, Sit-ups, Stretching... where does she find the time for all this?  
  
"C'mon Serena! Stretch, Breathe! Doesn't this feel great?" and had the nerve to be smiling too!  
  
I pushed a few strands of hair from my tinted pink, extremely moist face and replied, "No! Does it look like this is feels great?" between huffing and puffing like I was somebody's Granny.  
  
"Give this a few more days. You'll get into the routine." She said obviously taking pity on me.  
  
What if I don't want to get into the routine? I thought about saying that to her but didn't have the nerve. "Not if I don't die first." I said.  
  
Standing up after stretching after her workout she flipped her hair and said critically "Serena you are really out of shape. I mean" she amended, " You look great now but give it a little time and... I'm just trying to help you. If you don't want to be here you can go do what you usually do at this hour...play video games or whatever. I don't really need a partner."  
  
I immediately felt like a little child who can't do anything. This was almost but not quite embarrassing. I mean for some reason I thought of that time a few years back. I must have been in third or fourth grade. Chloe's grandfather on her father's side died. My family and I went to New York where they used to live for the funeral. Anyway it was at first like a slumber party for me. Before we left like maybe half a hour, Chloe offered to do my nails and she did my left hand but then we had to leave for the airport before she could start the right. By the time we had arrived at the airport we had missed the flight to California to connect with the flight to Japan. Then we had to stay an extra day in New York. Probably throwing off my parents plans a bit but Chloe and I were ecstatic! So when we arrived to their home I ran to Chloe's room and started to do my right hand but I was so clumsy and young that it was really, really bad. So Chloe said, "Well you did it." And then that's the same feeling I was feeling at this very moment. Like such an immature baby. Just a child. Dare I say more?  
  
I admire her and I guess if I try a little harder I can be as fit as Chloe is. Hey isn't there a saying that goes something like or to the extent of: Be healthy in mind and body?  
  
After Chloe decided to take off fifty years out of my life we walked over to the lake. Calm, blue, and serene it was like what life should be. Swaying loftily and having no particular reason to go anywhere. Not having all these expectations piled on you. No anger or resentment when you just don't get something. It was just there as it should be. Almost...happy. The way I wish I felt most of the time. The way everyone thinks I feel all the time. The day I don't really feel at all.  
  
Chloe and I were talking and while she was speaking I admired the elegant way in which she spoke and almost if I was into that kind of thing felt the vibes of her aura. I was like a sponge and yet I wasn't. Someone like me could never be as graceful or as calm as Chloe is. She just undeniably cool.  
  
It was about 1:30 so we walked back to the house. Chloe was walking ahead and reached the mailbox first. On the medium sized envelope was the name in their signature purple ''The Esther Westlyn School'. And then just below it were the words, 'Admissions Office'. She then put the other mail in the box and walked toward me.  
  
"Serena. Look! Why didn't you tell me that you applied here?"  
  
I took one look and was immediately nervous. It was like this giant wave of nausea passed over me. What if I didn't get in? What if I did get in? My mother would be so happy if I did but then again if I didn't I didn't even want to imagine the crestfallen look that would come over her face for a split second only to be replaced a second later by a false smile that just barely covered he true feelings. Only to assure me that it was okay and that it was all right.  
  
Chloe held the envelope out for it to be taken. I slowly raised my hand to take it.  
  
I felt the smooth paper of the crisp envelope calmly but my mind was racing. What if I didn't get in? I once again thought. Plus Chloe is here! This is going to be so embarrassing! Oh God. Why Me? What am I going to do?  
  
"Serena?" Chloe asked, "What's the matter?"  
  
I didn't reply. I silently opened the envelope carefully. My eyes saw the words that went straight to my brain. 'You have been accepted into The Esther Westlyn School for the 2001-2002 academic term.  
  
" Serena?" Chloe didn't like the look on Serena's face at all. What if she wasn't accepted?  
  
"I got in."  
  
She said it so quietly. Like she didn't believe it. So quietly and almost nonchalantly that at first I didn't comprehend. I. Got. In. Finally they registered.  
  
Suddenly I was part of a hug and hearing a very happy voice say :  
  
"I am so glad you got in!"  
  
Suddenly I got it too. I was in a daze. It clicked. I Serena Tskunio got into the prestigious school that had been at the back of my mind ever since I got the application.  
  
" Come on! Your family is going to die when they hear the great news! And to think! I was the first one to know the great news!" In a extremely rare burst of excitement Chloe was leading the way.  
  
What can I say? More kisses. More hugs. So much excitement you would think I had just told my parents and Aunt that I had just found the cure to cancer, was engaged, and had become a millionaire. Later that night when I was getting ready for bed my mother came in. With wavy hair and a light blue nightgown and smelling faintly of vanilla with a bit of peppermint she did something that she hadn't done in a long time. She said she was proud of me. Proud of me. She kissed me on my forehead and pushed my hair back gently. I fell asleep with a slight smile curving in my lips.  
  
I may be a bad student and a bit lazy but I knew where I was going next year and after all my past mistakes my mother was proud of me. My parents were proud. My father with is grin, black hair and glasses is truly a man who usually shows reserved emotion but even he was acting just as wild and crazy as the rest of my family... I felt like something in my life had finally gone right and that for once in my life filled with mistakes and bad encounters I had done okay.  
  
A few days later and just one day before Chloe and my Aunt had to leave the first rays of sunlight touched my face and gazed at me while I slept. Later that day Chloe and I were walking to the Arcade. It was somewhat of a farewell to Chloe.  
  
"Serena, Chloe!" A familiar voice called out.  
  
"Hi Andrew!" I said while adjusting my bag.  
  
"Hey Andrew! Darien!" Chloe said smiling.  
  
"What's up? He asked.  
  
"Nothing much." Chloe said, "I am leaving tomorrow night though."  
  
"Oh really? So soon?" he said.  
  
"I'll be coming back though. Right Serena?"  
  
"Yeah" I said while lost in thought.  
  
" Hey Darien! Will you miss me? Chloe said flirtatiously.  
  
"Sure." Smiling at Chloe. "How could I not? Adding that last sentence just as flirtatiously.  
  
Oh spare me. Gag me! Somebody get me a paper bag! Ugh they are so annoying. Always flirting with each other like they were the two last people on Earth. Like they have no common sense whatsoever. I suppose if it were me in Chloe's position I wouldn't be complaining. Even though it's not serious and is always done in fun I always feel like I am about to explode whenever they play this game of theirs.  
  
"Meatball Head. Will you miss me?" Darien asked me teasingly.  
  
"Why would I ?" I said fueled by a sudden anger ,"Your not going anywhere. And even if you were, why would I care?"  
  
Ouch. I winced. Why doesn't Serena get it? Darien is so perfect for her. She is such a child sometimes. I feel like telling her to get a clue! Chloe thought while glancing over at Darien. His eyes which are a deep blue flickered for a moment with what seemed to be almost hurt. No way! Who would have thought? Then a second later he seemed to be back to normal but I knew better. It's easy to act but not quite as easy to hide a feeling. Not from one who knows.  
  
Andrew intervened," Hey is anybody going to actually buy anything or what?"  
  
Whew. Chloe shot Andrew a grateful look. "Actually" She said as she got up, "Serena shouldn't we be getting back?"  
  
"Right. What time is it?"  
  
"Um" checking my watch. "Almost 5:30."  
  
"Let's go!" I said once again faking a cheerful voice.  
  
"Bye Andrew. Bye Darien. I'll come again next time I'm around" Chloe said.  
  
"Bye Andrew." Serena said pointedly ignoring Darien.  
  
"Bye Meatball Head." Darien said and was rewarded with a glare from Serena.  
  
So much for ignoring. Serena thought feeling upset that her resolution and will was gone so quickly.  
  
"Something wrong Meatball Head? Your grades getting you down?" he said innocently. "Bye Chloe."  
  
Seeing that Serena was about to go postal on him or something, Chloe quickly took charge. "Later you guys!" and practically pushed Serena out to the sidewalk before she could say one more word to Darien.  
  
............................................................................ ......................................................  
  
"Why do you always do that? Andrew asked.  
  
" Do what?" Darien asked in reply.  
  
"Do things to make Serena intentionally angry and upset?  
  
"God you act like she's a princess and you are sworn to defend." He laughed.  
  
"She is my friend and the way you act maybe I should feel that way." Andrew said seriously, "You never answered my question." He pointed out.  
  
"I don't know. "  
  
"You don't know?  
  
"I just feel something about her."  
  
"Something about her?" Andrew prodded.  
  
"Stop mimicking me. I don't need a echo!" Darien said sharply giving Andrew a irritated look.  
  
"Your right." Andrew agreed, "You don't need a echo or a mimic. What you need is a fucking conscience." He was suddenly so angry that he cursed.  
  
" I can't help it! I just react like that whenever I'm near her. It's reaction!" Darien tried to defend himself, " It's like I just need to-"  
  
"What you need is the truth!" Andrew said.  
  
"Which is?" Darien asked somehow knowing where this was leading and not really wanting to hear Andrew's version of the 'truth'. Not because it wasn't possibly true but because he was afraid of his strong feelings on the topic and to hear that maybe he-  
  
"That you like her. Why don't you just admit it? Even if you don't like her" Andrew said giving him a skeptical glance, " Then are you seriously going to sit here and deny that you are not even attracted to her?" 


	3. In My Face: Chapter 3

Hello. Any questions or comments will be answered at AlysonGrant@yahoo.com and you can also say what you feel in form of a review for:  
  
In My Face  
  
by  
  
Alyson Grant  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Spring vacation is almost over. I was lying on my bed thinking about it. At the moment Chloe and I are waiting for Molly to arrive. She's spending the night. Molly, my best friend has auburn hair cut to her chin and an amazing personality that fills the sun. We met when we were mere children and truly understand each other. She knows so much about me, and I about her. Actually we met through our mothers who had been friends since high school.  
  
"Hey Molly. Do you know this guy named Darien?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Sure I do . Serena hates him!" Molly responded.  
  
"With good reason!" I said looking up from my wet nails.  
  
"Like?" she asked  
  
"Yeah Serena! Spill! Like?" Chloe said.  
  
"Ugh! Do we even have to go there?"  
  
"Yeah! Anything for entertainment!" Chloe said.  
  
So I told them every single reason why I hated that arrogant, rude, idiotic, jerk. And then some. I told them why I hated that look he gets in his eye when he is teasing me. So mischievous like he thinks it's funny! I did not tell them how, when I see him my heart starts to race and I get a little nervous. I left out how I love his smile that will never be just for me and his silky black hair which could never be mine to touch. I didn't even mention how he has the most incredible eyes. Or even that worst of all, I think I might possibly against what should be my better judgment which is kind of taking a vacation for the moment ... I think I may like him. Then again...maybe not?  
  
"Hey Chloe." Molly said "What do you think about Esther Westlyn?  
  
" I like it there. I mean after two years I have definitely gotten used to it." Chloe responded "Serena told me you guys applied and got in. It's a great school. Nice campus, teachers, and a ton of work of course." She summed it up in a few words.  
  
One thing that is great is the fact that Molly was accepted into Esther Westlyn two weeks before vacation. I was worried that I wouldn't get in and Molly would. Which got me thinking about our friendship.  
  
"Serena and Molly. Best friends forever!" I had yelled pumping my hands into the air. That was when I told her that I had received my acceptance letter.  
  
"Best Friends Forever!" We had said and remembering it made me smile because I hoped it would always be true. Best friends...forever. Think about it. I mean if you really think about it ... what is a best friend? Someone you can count on and trust? Or is it someone you can randomly pick from a crowd and get this feeling and then just know? The virtues of being a true best friend is just as confusing as love. You can never truly understand it or know if you are worthy of it for sure... Molly and I fight but we always become friends again. The longest a fight has been between us, complete with those steely glares and all was two months. Two long months that seemed to stretch out into an eternity because were both too stubborn for our own good! Yet here we are and I have always thought that every time we have argued, it in turn has made us closer friends. Being a friend is as confusing as love but certainly not as confusing as life.  
  
When Molly came over she and her mother were introduced to Chloe and Aunt Saundra as familiarly as if they were family. Which come to think of it they are unofficially. My mother and Molly's met at Esther Westlyn ironically enough. Also because they were friends I suppose it was only natural that we became friends as well.  
  
"I think it's so cool you guys are going to the same high school." Chloe said  
  
"Me too" Was said by two voices at the same time.  
  
"Y'know now that you guys are going to my school. I'll have to fill you in on everything."  
  
"Everything?" I said blankly.  
  
"Well you can't be immature little eighth graders! Being a freshman in highschool is different. And most importantly" Chloe paused flipping her hair over her shoulder, "If you don't have a fashion sense you have to get one. Immediately. ASAP. Got it?  
  
"Well yeah but-" Molly said.  
  
"Look." Chloe said in a bored tone, "Luckily the school's dress code has changed from wearing uniforms to instead suitable attire. There is no little school girl uniform. Or maybe their is , which would be not looking like a little kid who needs Mommy to walk them home."  
  
"So what do you suggest?" I asked.  
  
"I'll help you. We can get a few things because no offense? I am sure you two need a little help. Let's call it improvement."  
  
"None taken." Molly said quickly looking a little shocked.  
  
Okay. I guess everyone needs some improvement. One thing about Chloe is that she is blunt and tells it like it is. Doesn't even matter if you don't share the same opinion. I guess I should be lucky that Chloe is here because if anyone can prepare me for high school it's her. She is dedicated to her studies, smart and also a great person. Also she is my cousin. Chloe is kind of a role model for me or someone I would want to be like I guess.  
  
That night after Chloe went to the guest room to get some sleep Molly said, " Chloe is so cool but she comes on a little- " Then she stopped hesitantly.  
  
"Comes on a little strong?" I asked.  
  
"Maybe even a little snobby." Molly responded honestly  
  
"True but we act like that sometimes."  
  
"We? Who is we? Define we? You maybe." Molly said laughing.  
  
"Oh come on. I thought we were in this together!" I protested picking up my pillow.  
  
"I don't think so. It's you and you alone!" Molly too picked up her pillow.  
  
I answered that mock insult by hitting her with my pillow. The pillow fight was on!  
  
That's what is so great about the friendship between Molly and I. We can say things honestly. Agree and disagree. Good with the bad. I mean take Chloe for instance. I don't think Chloe is even a little snobby but maybe she does say what she feels a little to freely. So what? I mean I could have gotten mad at Molly for saying that about Chloe even though it's a little true but I didn't. You can't just rise to the occasion to fight over something as silly as that. That is something everyone should realize.  
  
............................................................................ ......................................................  
  
"Saundra" Ilene said, "It was so good to have you here."  
  
"Yes of course. Although I regret that my husband wasn't able to make the trip." Aunt Saundra said apologetically while gently touching her wedding ring.  
  
"Well next time you and Loyld decide to make plans to visit tell my brother to leave his paperwork in the office!" Ilene responded laughing a little while thinking fondly of her brother who at last minute had to cancel because of a new case at his firm.  
  
"I'll do that.' Saundra said warmly to her sister-in-law .  
  
We were at the airport while waiting for the airplanes departure. My mother was saying her good-byes to Aunt Saundra and now my father was joining in. What is is about airports that make people chatter so much? I mean if people aren't weeping or screaming it's on and on chatter. All around us. Sammy was playing on his Game Boy Color totally oblivious to the rest of us living. breathing, human beings. What an addict! Chloe was listening to her CD player while flipping through a magazine. And I? Well I was just observing. Yeah, just observing.  
  
Finally we heard the voice that is so standard and official informing us that their flight was now boarding. Dad hugged Aunt Saundra and Chloe. Then mother did the same. Chloe got on board leaving me with the promises that she was either coming back to Japan or I was going to come visit her in Connecticut during the summer. She also planned on helping me 'improve my image' as she put it. Her words not mine. And since when does my image need improving?  
  
Our parents had already planned to visit each other over the summer. I guess with the last few years have been hectic because they hadn't seen each other since Aunt Saundra's father died. I suppose also that with Chloe and I attending the same school in the near future they now have the perfect excuse to get together.  
  
............................................................................ ......................................................  
  
Back at school on Monday I fought to suppress a yawn first period. Oh well, I may be tired but miracle of all miracles I wasn't late for school today. Why is it that the first day back to school after a vacation everything seems like it's the first time? Or at least... time for a nap! Okay. Okay. Maybe that's just me.  
  
Thinking about Darien and exactly why I felt the way I did was confusing. I mean I didn't like him and certainly want to like him yet I felt something about him. What I felt was, as is everything in my life. Confusing.  
  
Sometimes if I am really upset I need a distraction. Something to get the pressure and stress off my mind. A haven. Usually that haven is the arcade but now with Darien always there it's just like school, my house and my friends. Just another stress factor. Although you might say that talking to someone like Darien wouldn't be stressful. Instead you'd differ? Relaxing maybe? Not for me. He may be cute but still a complete jerk! I remembered the last time I had seen Darien and winced at what Andrew or even Chloe thought at the time. I was so rude not that he didn't deserve it!  
  
"Serena what is the answer to number eight?" I quickly dove out of my thoughts and looked down at my math book. I sighed and mumbled "Maybe I will just skip the arcade today. I don't even want to deal with him"  
  
............................................................................ ......................................................  
  
Cool. Calm. Those are two words to describe me. Those words describe me anywhere except in Serena's presence. Only then am I the complete opposite. I should be trying to avoid her at all costs. If I know that and should do that... then why am I at the arcade? I mean I am only going to see her, say something mean and then get into a major fiasco. As usual. You know what? I am not even going to deal with this today. The only result is getting her upset and Andrew really mad.  
  
"Hey Andrew I'm going to head home. Okay?"  
  
"So soon?" he asked looking surprised. "It's not even 4:00 yet!"  
  
"Yeah I know but I have to go study for this major test on Friday."  
  
"Okay. Bye. Should I tell your love you said hello?"  
  
"Andrew." I sighed "Don't you even start on that."  
  
"On what?" he asked innocently.  
  
I gave him one look that said it all and strode through those doors into the sunlight. I paused for a second shook my head and tried to clear all thoughts about Serena and what I felt towards her. Attraction? Maybe. Did I like her? Whatever it was that I felt towards her I still had to figure out. 


	4. In My Face: Chapter 4

Hi! Once again Alyson Grant returns. My story is a first season romance but I also deal with other topics  
  
that are important to me such as friendship. I'm sure everyone will agree that you can't have a good  
  
relationship without first being friends. Also reviews help me by telling what a reader will prefer. Shall you  
  
keep that in mind? ~*~Dreamer~*~, Crystal Tokyo Baby82688, Prophetess Of Hearts, and Jo are four  
  
readers whose reviews influenced the romantic aspect of this chapter and there is still so much more to  
  
come. So without further ado, e-mail me at AlysonGrant@yahoo.com or say what you feel in form of a  
  
review for:  
  
In My Face  
  
By  
  
Alyson Grant  
  
Chapter Four  
  
I lay on red satin with my neck arched to him. His hands roamed my body. Those kisses were soft, yet strong. Powerful is the word that comes to mind. His hands! Slightly soft and larger than my own caressed the contours of my face as well as my body. A shock of black hair fell into his face which I gently pushed back. His eyes, a piercing blue looked into mine.  
  
" I love you." Was said softly. No embarrassment. No looking away. It was just for this moment just the two of us. Here and now.  
  
"I love you." was responded. I didn't glance away. Instead I looked  
  
directly into his eyes. His soul and love seemed to be reflected…  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! The shrill sound of my fist alarm sounded. Only to be followed by the second alarm which I put on full volume which sounded also by playing music. I rolled over breathing heavily. My hair was tangled and my legs somehow got twisted in the light blanket. Cheek on pillow I closed my eyes. Face down I lay. For someone who  
  
has never even been kissed… where did that come from? I blushed then turned even more red when I thought of the other person in my dream. My partner in crime I suppose. Oh God. What am I thinking? Why was my worst enemy in my dream? Why on Earth was Darien, my arch nemesis in such a sensual dream of mine? I shuddered at the thought. How could I..? Why would I…?  
  
Then being completely honest with myself I then thought of something else. Why did the alarm clocks have to go off just when it was getting so good? Why? Why? Why? I groaned. I must be seriously delusional to be thinking about that jerk in the same context as love.  
  
Love? Bah! What do I know about it? Nada. That's what! Still… suddenly thinking about Darien brought a  
  
red stain to my cheeks. Life is so wrong sometimes.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
"I can't believe this!" Molly said, "This is big! This is major! This is-"  
  
"Oh be quiet. You act like I am always late!"  
  
"Well you are always late." She pointed out.  
  
"Gee thanks", I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes, "You are just rolling with the  
  
compliments today aren't you?"  
  
" Well the sight of you in school actually before the bell rings just  
  
caught me by surprise."  
  
"I was early yesterday too!" I protested.  
  
"Yes well that was yesterday. Twice in a million doesn't exactly excuse your constant tardiness. " I jumped when I suddenly heard Ms.Haruna's voice.  
  
" Good Morning Ms. Haruna."  
  
"Good Morning Serena. Molly." She nodded toward them. "It's a pleasure seeing you so early in the morning Serena. She continued pleasantly but raised one eyebrow. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"  
  
" Ah I was just turning a new leaf. You know me!" I said quickly.  
  
"Let's see how long this 'new leaf' lasts" Ms. Haruna paused in thought for a moment as she looked at me carefully. As she seemed to search my face, I stood there silent and intimidated at her elegance and always polished appearance. It was almost a relief when she then said to me, "Keep it up and I may just be impressed." And gave me a rare yet very beautiful smile.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
The day is young! I walked toward the arcade. I looked in my bag for some money while I was walking. Head down I searched amidst the papers, pens, binder, some gum, notes from Molly in Science class for the money I just knew was in there. Somewhere. I accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry!" I exclaimed and then looked up. "Oh no." Was my only thought.  
  
"Ever tried actually looking where you were going? Rumor has it it's a lot safer to innocent bystanders." Darien said causally.  
  
"Innocent bystanders!" I said outraged. "Since when do you even fall into the category?"  
  
"Exactly when do you plan to stop being such a space case and look where you are going? How hard is that to do?" He asked me with a judging stare.  
  
"Ohh you don't even know me so don't even try to tell me that I'm a space case!" I yelled "You are nothing but a stupid arrogant jerk!" While pointing a finger at him.  
  
"Me stupid! Am I the one who once got a 30 on a test? Look who's talking!" Darien said raising a eyebrow.  
  
I started to walk to the arcade again after glaring at Darien. He didn't trail to far behind.  
  
"Stop following me!" I said.  
  
"Who's following?" He replied smoothly, "I'm just going to the Arcade."  
  
"Well go some other way!" I said in frustration.  
  
"I don't think so." Darien said, "See…I am not the one who ran someone else over so that automatically entitles me to a right."  
  
"A right!" I screeched "What right? The one which entitles you to a  
  
annoying jerk? A mean and conniving idiotic…  
  
The day, I realize can get old real fast…  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
"Uh oh." Andrew said looking toward the door. He knew who that angry voice belonged to before he even glanced at the person. And when he did those angry eyes and pink turning darker by the second cheeks were impossible to miss.  
  
"Like hell I am! Don't even talk about me! You aren't perfect you know! Even if you seem to think so." Serena said.  
  
"Oh yeah? I never said I was! What's not perfect about me?" Darien said leaning on the counter with an obvious challenge.  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"Sure tell me. I am just so eager to hear what your smart mind comes up with." He said sarcastically .  
  
" Are you trying to imply something?" Serena asked angrily.  
  
"Imply? Heavens no! I thought you would be able to infer what I think right now." Darien said taking one step closer to Serena.  
  
"Why don't you just say what you are thinking" Serena said "I'm so sure I'll understand it much better when you tell it to me straight."  
  
"People. People. Please!" Andrew said rushing over. "What's the problem?"  
  
"Ask your friend over here." Serena said jerking a finger toward Darien and then taking a few steps back when she realized how close they had been standing when her finger touched his chest.  
  
"Darien? A word please?" Andrew then walked away from Serena beckoning with his hand for Darien to follow.  
  
" I can't believe you! You are still saying things deliberately to get Serena riled up! I thought you said you liked her" Andrew said in a hushed and agitated whisper.  
  
"No." Darien said slowly, "As I recall you said that."  
  
"You didn't deny it!"  
  
"I also didn't agree to it!"  
  
"You didn't have to agree because it's so painfully obvious!"  
  
"Obvious? How so? You are just imagining things."  
  
"Oh really." Andrew said slowly while crossing his arms, "Then why were you two standing so close to each other? I'm telling you… all this fighting as you call it is just an excuse. A facade for the obvious attraction."  
  
"Spare me. Attraction? To Serena? What's so obvious is the fact that she hates me and I-''  
  
"Don't even say you hate her because you know as well as I do that you don't. Rather it's quite the opposite.. Andrew said, "I never thought you -a man of reason- could be so adamant about denying your feelings. Although you may just be correct about Serene hating you…"  
  
"Look. This is hard for me and what I say is just out of habit. I can't just tell someone who hates me that I suddenly out of the blue like her."  
  
"So you finally admit it?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Don't push your luck." Darien replied.  
  
They then both turned back to where Serena had been standing but saw no one.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
  
I suddenly don't feel like being in the arcade and playing games. I also don't want to be anywhere near Darien. Not now nor ever. I don't want to see him in my dreams. I don't even want to see him in person! Who is he to say anything to me about myself. Conceited jerk. He must think he is some kind of a God. Wrong! And someone is going to have to tell him that.I wish I could understand my dream from this morning but I don't. What are the odds of all the people I could dream of kissing and saying the most sacred of words 'I love you' to it would just have to be Darien? What's up with that?  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
"You obviously like him!" Molly said rolling her eyes and then laughed at me like it's the only explanation in the world.  
  
"Obviously! Like that jerk?" I said. "I confide in you and you find it hilarious?"  
  
"Sorry Serena. It's just that your dream was pretty…steamy and it's most likely a sign. A sign of your undying love!" She said dramatically.  
  
"I don't even think so. Undying love? I can't love him when I don't even like him." I pointed out as I shook my head in denial to the very idea.  
  
"It's plain to see the attraction in this scenario. You are just so blind to all of this. It's insane! You once told me yourself you thought he was cute." She said in a accusing tone as she wagged a finger near my face. "Don't even try to deny it."  
  
"I could also tell you I was going to marry Ryan Phillipe and would you believe me? You know what? I am sick of this topic." I said while grabbing a pillow from her bed.  
  
"Fine." Molly said as she twirled a few strands of her auburn hair .  
  
"Molly." I said, instantly sorry for being semi-rude to my friend. "If I told you something…promise it will go no further?"  
  
"When have I ever told a secret?" Molly asked me this with a wounded expression on her face.  
  
"I've told you about my crazy dream and you already think I have a crush on him so…" I trailed off, "I guess I do have a very tiny crush on him." I admitted.  
  
"Ah you've finally seen the light! I've known for months. How come it took you so long to figure it out?" Molly questioned me curiously, with the light of triumph at being right sparkling in her eyes.  
  
"Denial seems to work like a charm for the best of us." I sighed. "I still hate him though. Isn't that weird? It's like I like him but I'm not madly in love with him. I hardly know him!"  
  
"Absence will make the heart grow fonder." Molly said mysteriously.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked her as I brought my knees up near my chin and put the pillow back in it's place. I looked at her curiously with my question being spoken with words and eyes.  
  
"Esther Westlyn. Remember?"  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
" You will be gone for months on end. You will meet new guys. You don't even like him that much! He is just some cute guy who happens to tease you. No big deal. I say we let him make the first move. It's a tiny crush and not even that big a deal."  
  
"You are so right. Whatever happens… happens. No big deal. I mean we have more important things to think about." I agreed.  
  
"Like school, grades, and what's going to make it all worthwhile." Molly added with a smile.  
  
"Thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked her. I cradled my head in my arms as I looked over to her.  
  
"Exactly what your thinking." She agreed with the same smile I had.  
  
Molly and I are always it seems on the same wavelength. We have decided to just concentrate on what's important. Our shared goal. Then… Darien and I? It may happen. I even want it to happen no matter how often I deny it. Yet it's not my major goal for the moment. That dream may have been a sign. Maybe even the only sure signal that I truly liked Darien. What will be, will be. And if not? Here's a new thought… Oh Well. It's not that serious. It's time to take that thought to heart.  
  
He likes her. She likes him. Yet they are not so sure their feelings are returned.  
  
It's an obvious truth to everyone but themselves. 


	5. In My Face: Chapter 5

Hello. Any questions, comments, or suggestions will be answered at AlysonGrant@yahoo.com and you can say what you feel in form of a review for:  
  
In My Face  
  
by  
  
Alyson Grant  
  
Chapter Five  
  
A few month's later on one cool afternoon in the auditorium of Serena's school the commencement was toward it's end.  
  
"Molly Osaka." A voice intoned and then Molly walked toward the principal she would soon call her former. She shook hands with both her teacher Ms. Haruna and the principal with her right hand and then accepted her diploma with her left hand.  
  
Many names later the principal said:  
  
"Serena Tskunio." And then Serena strode toward Ms. Haruna and the principal nervously and then remembered to shake the principal's hand with her right and accepting her scroll with her left. She smiled at them both and was surprised as Ms.Haruna winked at her and then she returned the kind yet playful gesture. She then walked carefully in her low heels back to her seat. Ms. Haruna who had her doubts about Serena was proved wrong in the end. It was a fact which made her truly proud of her now former pupil.  
  
Numerous names after the principal said voice that was both joyous and reverent for the occasion:  
  
"I now present to you the graduating class of 2001."  
  
Graduating was nerve-racking. Some people cried. Some people vowed to call, write, and e-mail. They promised to keep in touch. Some people were actually going to miss our school. I wasn't going to miss it. I mean, like everyone, I'm sure, I was tired of going to the same place every day. Everyone knew me and expected me to screw up by getting bad grades in or by being late for school. People laughing at me or making fun of me is something I take personally. I always notice it. Some people think words don't hurt or affect you. That is so wrong because it does. It really does hurt a persons feelings. Just because I laugh it off or ignore it doesn't mean a thing. Thank God it's over. I won't miss it. No. Not a bit. I'm looking forward to a new start. I don't really think of it as a ending but rather more like a new beginning.  
  
Chloe and her parents came to Japan to visit and see my graduation. My parents and brother were there also. We along with Molly and her parents went out to dinner afterwards. Laughter. Noise. Funny stories. Inspiring messages. Well wishes. A toast. The hope for the best. The warm wishes and 'mass potential' as my father put it, that we not only had but would continue to aquire. Under the dim lights and elegant setting we were told this. They believed in us and also that there would be many more roads that would be traveled and that they knew that of course we could overcome anything thrust our way. Warm words and gestures were not just that alone but more like lights that made me warmer and made me believe. Believe in the future.  
  
............................................................................ .......................................…………………………………………………………….  
  
Days later after the end of school and graduation. Days later after the end of my junior high school career and the start of yet another. My mother brought up the topic of shopping for my dorm in high school. My dorm room would have to 'show who I was as a individual' to quote Chloe and even though as a lowly freshman I doubt I would receive a single it would still be cool.  
  
In my acceptance letter along with various forms there was also a list of both school policies and items deemed necessary. Of course no halogen lamps.  
  
" Okay freshman can't have refrigerators." Chloe said next while skimming the list already above and way past....  
  
My mother on the other hand, "No halogen lamps!" She said sounding surprised "They were used when I went there."  
  
Yeah but that was like what, fifty million years ago? "Yeah well that was then and this is now." I said cheerily to her opting not to say what I was thinking.  
  
"Okay, no halogen lamps" Chloe repeated while rolling her eyes, " And freshmen can't have refrigerators."  
  
"Why would I need a refrigerator?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes, they do*feed you at the school." My mother pointed out, "Didn't need refrigerators in my day." She muttered.  
  
" Oh ever heard of a little midnight snack?" Chloe said a little sarcastically. "It's to store snacks, juice, soda, and maybe nail polish."  
  
"Nail polish! In a refrigerator?" I asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah." And then she added , "Or near a window. Read that in a magazine. I'll explain that to you later."  
  
"What kind of garbage is in those magazines today?" My mother asked  
  
"Mom! Aunt Irene!" Two voices said in unison.  
  
"Okay. Okay." She muttered resignedly.  
  
"Face it Irene" Aunt Saundra said wryly from her seat on the couch , "There comes a time when we are just overrun by the younger generation. A time when we need to give up our perch and step down."  
  
"Yeah Mom" I added, "Way to show your real age!"  
  
" Hey! I'll have you know I'm not a day older than-"  
  
45, I thought mentally.  
  
"30!" She said triumphantly.  
  
"Yeah right!" I said.  
  
"In your dreams Irene. Only in those dreams." Aunt Saundra said laughing.  
  
"Just a few years to late Aunt Irene!"  
  
"I'm insulted. I'm appalled. I am truly shocked! I could pass for 20! " Irene said in a mock dramatic way. That only brought more laughter. " Hey why don't we talk about your age hmm...Saundra?"  
  
After everyone calmed down Chloe asked " What's next on the list?"  
  
............................................................................ .......................................…………………………………………………………….  
  
In mid July I found myself under the bright lights of the mall.  
  
"Like this sweater?" my mother asked.  
  
"Well..." I hedged.  
  
"Maybe we should try it in a different pattern or just a solid color." Chloe said carefully.  
  
  
  
"This skirt is great!" I said pivoting.  
  
"It's sensible." Irene said approvingly  
  
  
  
"And just where Serena Tskunio do you think you will be wearing that scrap of cloth!" My mother who always has to have the final word and say had one eyebrow raised high, the other down low and the expression which said -you- will-be-wearing-that-thing-which-shouldn't-even-be-called-a-part-of-a- wardrobe-over-my-dead-body- was only softened by a slight smile.  
  
  
  
I then found myself in yet another store to buy a trunk and suitcases.  
  
"Now this trunk is wide and spacious. It features two locks and padding plus two compartments inside -." The man said and kept on going.  
  
Excuse me but if I'm not mistaken and if I hadn't been listening I could have mistaken his pitch (for just the latest trunk we have seen in the 30 minutes we were in the store) as a ad for a car. Wide and spacious? Please! I'm so bored right now. Glancing out the window I did a double take. Was that Darien walking past? Please don't look this way. Please don't look this way. I pleaded silently. He turned and glanced over in all his handsome glory and looked straight at me! Shit, so much for hoping. I hurriedly turned back to where my attention should have been all along. I always think the sensible thing to late don't I? I noticed in annoyance that my hands were slightly more damp then they had been before and my face more warm then I remembered. Glancing at my mother she seemed to be in rapt attention but Chloe gave me this sly grin like she had noticed not only the little -not-even-ten- second- Darien sighting but also my reaction. Like I even had one! Still I raised one hand nervously to my flushed cheek.  
  
"I like the red trunk with the silver edge." I said when the time came to choose a trunk to buy.  
  
My mother nodded and said, "Good choice."  
  
After the trunk was decided we looked at the suitcases and bought a matching set. My mother arranged for both to be sent to the house the following day.  
  
My mother made this plan for the wardrobe. My mother would buy most of the school attire and Chloe could help me get the rest. I mean everything else of importance was already bought. For example a lamp for my desk, sheets, pillows and other items for my bed, school supplies and many other things for my dorm room. The possibilities are truly endless when it comes to my mother and my new school. She gets so excited about it you would think she was going in my place. Or just going. For a second time.  
  
............................................................................ .......................................…………………………………………………………….  
  
Now it was the second week in August. Summer always does seem to pass you by. Yet I like it because you can sleep late and not get in trouble for it. That's yet another plus summer has over school and it's way above all the others wouldn't you say?  
  
"Osaka residence."  
  
"Hello Mrs. Osaka. Can I speak to Molly?"  
  
"She's still sleeping Serena." She said patiently.  
  
"Well I just wanted to remind her about our going to the mall today and to tell her that the plans have changed. My dad is going to drive all of us there so instead of taking the bus we could come over to your house to pick her up. Is that okay?"  
  
"Oh sure it's fine Serena and-" she paused mid sentence as she looked toward the entryway, "Molly just walked in. I'll give her the phone." She said while looking at her mussed up auburn haired daughter walking in.  
  
A slightly sleepy and drowsy voice said, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Sleeping Beauty." I teased.  
  
"Oh. Serena hey."  
  
"Wow Molly it's 10:48. What are you doing up so late?" I said in mock surprise.  
  
"Wow Serena I could ask you the same question. What are you doing up so early? We all*know your hour of waking up it like 1:00 in the afternoon!" Molly said cracking a smile which Serena couldn't see.  
  
"Hey! I get up early sometimes." I protested in vain.  
  
"Yeah sure, like once a century." She retorted  
  
"Quit it! Anyway I called to tell you that the plan changed and that my dad offered to drive us to the mall."  
  
"Okay. What time are you guys coming to my house?"  
  
"Is 12:00 okay?"  
  
"Sure, it's fine."  
  
"See you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
............................................................................ .........................................  
  
Chloe was like a director. Or maybe a passionate artist.  
  
"No! No! No! That color is horrible." She said with a flurry of her hands.  
  
"Now that is perfect!" With a beaming smile.  
  
"What are you thinking! Think of your image!" Standing with her arms akimbo.  
  
"The blue is so much better than that green." She said nodding her head in approval.  
  
"What are these designers thinking?" she said critically to herself.  
  
Every motion and movement is a total expression of who she is. Even her fashion sense shows it.  
  
"Wow I think that you guys have everything!" Chloe exclaimed.  
  
"This was fun!" Molly said/  
  
"Yeah we couldn't have done it without you." I agreed  
  
What was so cool about is the fact that almost everything my mother bought with me was so sensible. Chloe's choices definitely were not. They were very cool, casual and lets just add modern whereas my mothers style was fashionable and elegant but definitely not old fashioned. The best of both worlds really plus my mother would approve of everything we bought. Yes my new wardrobe has a very cool mixture.  
  
............................................................................ .......................................…………………………………………………………….  
  
Ouch. I actually think my father was in pain when he saw all the bags Molly, Chloe and I were carrying as we sat down near him in the food court. The way his eyes bugged out and his mouth twisted was definitely a grimace. Hey, when you give your daughter money don't expect to get change back is all I can say!  
  
"What's wrong Daddy?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Ah nothing sweetie. Nothing." And he grimaced again.  
  
"You should have come with us Mr. Tskunio." Molly said her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yeah Uncle Kenji." Chloe agreed mischievously.  
  
Thank god I didn't join them. "No. No." He said hurriedly, "I just had to let you girls have your fun."  
  
"Well in that case. Can I have some money to buy some CD's?" I asked.  
  
"Serena what happened to the money your mother and I gave you?"  
  
I gestured to my many bags. "You gave me money for clothes. For school remember? Not for CD's."  
  
He sighed and went into his pocket pulling out his leather wallet and took two twenty dollar bills out of many.  
  
"Thanks. We will be back soon!" I said jumping up.  
  
"Then we leave." He said firmly.  
  
"Of course." Chloe said sweetly following Serena's lead.  
  
"Ten minutes tops Mr. Tskunio!" Molly added her voice growing faint as she called over her shoulder rushing after the two.  
  
Kenji sighed and put his face in his hands. Anyone near enough could hear him saying just audibly , "What was I thinking when I offered to drive those girls to the mall. I've been stuck here for hours!"  
  
............................................................................ .......................................…………………………………………………………….  
  
Everyone had bought a CD and were heading for the exit when we bumped into the enemy. At least he's my enemy anyway. No one besides me ever seems to see him for what he truly is.  
  
"Hey Meatball Head!"  
  
"Don't call me that Darien!" I shrieked.  
  
Molly groaned. "Oh brother here we go again."  
  
"Don't call you what?" He asked me.  
  
"You are seriously getting on my nerves!"  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Chloe commented "Looks like the Serena vs. Darien war is on again."  
  
............................................................................ .........................................  
  
"Hi Daddy. Were you waiting a long time?" I asked.  
  
"It took you nearly half a hour to get a few CD's?"  
  
"You know how the lines are." I said giving him a apologetic look.  
  
"It's even longer when your fighting with Darien." Molly mummered to herself.  
  
"You are so right." Chloe responded.  
  
I whirled around and out a finger to my lips. "Shh!"  
  
"What did you say Molly?" Kenji asked a little confused.  
  
Chloe muffled a giggle as Molly said "Nothing Mr. Tskunio."  
  
Kenji glanced at the three girls suspiciously.  
  
............................................................................ .........................................  
  
It's now August 18th and I have fifteen days until school starts. It's eight days until I leave for New York. Then I will have to go to Connecticut where the campus is located on the 30th because freshman have to be earlier than everyone else for orientation. I lay face down on my bed. My cheek against the cool pillow. My room seems foreign because some things are packed away. Yet it's not because I'm in *my* room, on *my* bed, in *my* house. I keep telling myself that.  
  
Despite my new notion to be more mature and calm about things and life in general I can't help but wonder if it's not to late to turn back and change my mind. I mean maybe I don't want to leave after all... Then I calm down and breathe deeply. Shut my eyes. Escape the view but not my mind. No, the thoughts are still there. Churning and spinning through my mind. Filled with doubts and worries. Even the inky blackness inside my eyes is not a escape route. Strange, I feel tired and depressed but don't know why.  
  
I fall asleep and then wake up a few hours later. I walk outside and head to the park near the water. I could have called Molly and asked her to join me but I couldn't. Or wouldn't. I feel the need to be alone. I sit against a tall tree and it's branches shield me from the sun but it can't shield me from the world. Nothing can. I don't know how long I sat there gazing out to the water. I can't say how many times I wondered about what is, what will be and what is to come. The future is so uncertain. Oh to be a child again and to have simple questions and a even simpler life is a longing I feel but can never get. It's my reality.  
  
"Are you all right?" A soft and gentle voice asked.  
  
I glanced up in surprise, "I'm fine."  
  
"Really?" he said questionably, " You seemed so tense or maybe a odd mixture of calm and torment."  
  
I don't know why I am still here. I can't even fathom why we haven't started to argue yet. It's a common occurrence usually. I don't even know why I didn't move away when he suddenly sat down next to me. Or why my heart started to beat a little faster or even question why I suddenly noticed the incredible blue of his eyes or the inky blackness of his hair.  
  
"An odd mixture of calm and torment," I repeated, "Doesn't even begin to describe how I feel."  
  
"Want to tell me about it?" he asked  
  
"I don't think so." I said swiftly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why would I tell you about what I feel? You don't even know me. Anything you think you know about me is a assumption. A far disregard for the truth. You don't know me, you don't understand me, and no one does or ever will because you aren't me!" I said and my last few words were punctuated and almost a high cry.  
  
I don't know why I am saying this. To Darien of all people too. I turned and gazed at the sunset for a second. A sunset which in it's hazy hue complements his face. I don't know why I thought that or even why I think about him at all. even why I think about him at all. Looking at the sunset made me remember my dream about Darien for some reason. I stood up quickly while absentmindedly brushing my hands over my dark blue jeans.  
  
"Serena-" He began as he shifted uncomfortably with mildly shocked blue eyes.  
  
"Don't bother. I don't want to talk to you or anyone for that matter. Leave me alone!" I said suddenly angry. Angry at myself, Darien, the world, I don't know and perhaps I never will. Maybe a mixture of them all. They all have witnessed a sounding fall in my part . Literally or not.  
  
A whisper, a cry, a shallow breath... expect the unexpected. 


	6. In My Face: Chapter 6

Author's note: Hello. If you have any comments, suggestions, or just want to ask me a question you can e-mail me at AlysonGrant@yahoo.com . You could also in form of a review say what you feel about:  
  
In My Face  
  
by  
  
Alyson Grant  
  
Chapter Six  
  
" I'm sorry but I just can't believe that." Andrew stated simply.  
  
" Believe it." Darien sighed resting one hand wearily against his face.  
  
"You." Andrew said slowly pointing a finger at him "Were actually nice to Serena , she started screaming at you, and then ran away from you?"  
  
"Which part do you find so hard to believe?" Darien asked with impatience but was slightly curious.  
  
"You actually being nice to her." Andrew admitted in a light tone but there was a faint shadow of seriousness reflected in his eyes.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" Darien said making a face, "I just don't understand it." He mused.  
  
"What's so hard to understand? You are unbelievably cruel and mean to the girl. Then out of the blue you act nice for a minute or two and then expect her to come running to your arms?" Andrew shook his head as he thought of it.  
  
" That's not right or fair. Even you see have to see the logic to that."  
  
"I didn't expect her to come 'running to my arms' as you so eloquently put it. I was just being nice for once. Isn't that what you thought I should do?" Darien said defensively and then almost accusingly to him..  
  
"Yes I admit that I did say that you should be nicer to Serena. It's just a shame that you being nice to Serena is like a boy crying wolf. She has no way to tell if you are being sincere or having some fun at her expense." Andrew mused.  
  
"It was so odd, that afternoon. I felt that she was going to open up to me about something and I don't have a clue about what it might have been. That's when she freaked. I think she was upset about something. There was this weird moment when she looked at me and I don't mean in this normal way but like she was staring right through me, as if she were searching for something. I just can't imagine what she was thinking about at that moment. I can't really describe it."  
  
Andrew was finally sitting down and was listening to his friend talk about what happened that day. The way he spoke about that day with this barely hidden frustration in his voice but also with this tiny glimmer of love or friendship in his and about her made him immediately think somehow of love. "How sweet. It's just a shame you are to late." Andrew said in a low voice. It also made him think about loving and losing and about that old as time itself question : Is it better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all?  
  
"To late? What are you talking about?" Darien asked sharply.  
  
"It's not really for me to say." Andrew said shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other.  
  
" Andrew what is it? This is about Serena right? You have to tell me what it is."  
  
"Sorry. You are one of my closest friends and all but I made this promise to another close friend of mine. I love her like she was my sister and I always keep my promises." Andrew said seriously.  
  
"Hey! Who do you love like a sister?" Another voice asked cheerfully and then a mock sad voice continued dramatically," Andrew should I be jealous? Don't make me start crying!"  
  
Andrew glanced up and broke into a smile. "Oh hey Lizzy. Aww is my little sister jealous?"  
  
"Hmph. I don't know if I feel like talking to you right now." And she turned around with her hair in it's neat ponytail flying around her face and nose toward the ceiling, "Really! The insult of it all."  
  
Darien watched the two siblings have a playful argument. He couldn't help but feel that Andrew seemed a little too relieved by the arrival of his sister. What was he trying to get out of saying? Plus if it had something to do with Serena it really shouldn't he know about it? Or maybe he really didn't have the right to know whatever the whole secret was about as Andrew had in his own subtle way implied.  
  
..........................................………………………………………………………………………………………… …………………  
  
The next day:  
  
One day before I am scheduled to leave I stop by the arcade. Mostly to clear my head and on the large part to say goodbye. My room looks so empty and bare because almost everything is already overseas. I too will be like almost most of my belongings, away from home and overseas.  
  
Dressed in light blue jeans with the dark blue fringe at the bottom , white cap sleeves tee-shirt, and white sneakers with the blue streaks I walk slowly toward the arcade. I feel a little sad seeing as how I'm saying goodbye to what was practically my second home but I mostly feel excited about a new start at school. I mean how lucky can I get? My ultra cool cousin Chloe is practically making it her mission in life to take me under her wing and from what I hear is one of the most influential girls on campus. My best friend Molly is going to the same high school with me and can I just say the two most important words: No Parents. I think I'm beginning to see the bigger picture here and I have truly seen the light. It's just golden. Golden.  
  
..........................................………………………………………………………………………………………… …………………  
  
"Darien, no matter how much you plead I'm not telling you." Andrew said in a strained voice. He glanced over at his friend while wiping the counter. He didn't seem to notice that the spot he was rubbing was gleaming because it was so clean and his so called friend didn't seem to care about the fact that he was a distraction to him.  
  
"I need to know." Darien said shutting his eyes for a second with both of his palms raised like a prayer..  
  
"Why don't you ask Serena?" Andrew suggested while wishing upon wish that Darien would do just that.  
  
"She would never tell me." Darien said.  
  
"Your right. And would you guess whose fault that is?" Andrew agreed.  
  
"Andrew?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up. Please for the love of God just shut up."  
  
"You really want to know whatever is going on with Serena?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I do." Darien said hurriedly knowing that his buddy Andrew would crack and tell sometime soon. And wonder of all wonders the time was now!  
  
"Okay." He beckoned Darien closer "Ask Serena what you want to know because for the absolute and final time I. Will. Not. Tell. You."  
  
"Andrew you are plain cruel you know that?"  
  
"So were you and that's the reason you don't know about Serena going to-"  
  
A soft voice interrupted Andrew "Serena going to what?"  
  
..........................................………………………………………………………………………………………… ………………  
  
Andrew and Darien both turned around in surprise. I raised a warning eyebrow at Andrew. "I know I overheard my name."  
  
"Yeah we were just talking about-" Darien started to say.  
  
"I don't really care about what you were talking about." I said coldly to him.  
  
"So what's up Serena?" Andrew asked.  
  
I then smiled at Andrew. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Remember?"  
  
"Tomorrow?" Andrew glanced over at the calendar. "I didn't think it would be so soon!"  
  
"Yes you did!" I laughed a little. "I'm going to miss you so much Andrew!"  
  
"What would I do without my little sister?" Andrew asked affectionately.  
  
I wrinkled my nose slightly. When I used to like Andrew I would have died of heartbreak to hear him refer to me as his little sister but now it's okay. Now I just went over and hugged him tightly. Maybe that's a part of life. Having a crush on someone for a long time, realizing it's never going to happen and then just loving them for who they are. In Andrew's case he would be not just a really cute guy who works at the arcade but a friendly boy I think I will always cherish.  
  
" Don't let Lizzy hear you say that!" I warned him with my face burrowed against his chest and then we finally broke apart.  
  
"Am I missing something here?" Darien asked looking even more confused.  
  
"Missing something? Whatever do you mean?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"Are you going somewhere?" He asked. He suddenly had a uneasy feeling about this situation.  
  
"Yes I am." I said, "Not that it's any of your business."  
  
"Wait a second-"  
  
"Andrew I have to go but I'll write you okay?" I said to him ignoring my enemy.  
  
"Okay. Serena I was going to stop by your house tonight to give you this but since you came here." he trailed off while going into his pocket and pulling out a small gray box with a tiny silver bow on top. He placed it in her hands and said warmly "Don't open it now but on the first night you arrive and think of me okay?"  
  
"Thank you Andrew." I hugged him again and then put the box in my small bag.  
  
"Bye Serena." Andrew said.  
  
I said goodbye to Andrew almost tearfully and when Darien in a really confused tone said goodbye also I almost did start crying. I kept myself in check and gave him a cursory nod. I glanced around the arcade with almost weepy eyes and quickly had a flashback of almost ever y important memory. For example it was near the Sailor V game where I had countless fights with Darien. On second thought we fought almost everywhere in the arcade. It was in that booth one evening when I finally realized that Andrew was a lost cause for me in the romance department. This entire place was like hallowed ground for me. Do you ever think about the people who are really religious and whenever they step into a church, temple, or shrine or wherever they worship they feel content and at peace with themselves? This was how I always feel when I'm at the arcade. I don't care how weird that may seem because that's how I truly feel. Now I'm leaving my sacred place. I have to remind myself that I'm not leaving forever. No not forever… just for a little while.  
  
It's time for new people, new things, and even a new me. I'm ready and prepared. Life is not a game to me anymore and I can't hide when things get tough. Not anymore. So I say goodbye one last time and glance into Darien's eyes for a brief second. Goodbye Darien. Goodbye Andrew. Goodbye Crown Arcade. Or rather should I say instead of goodbye how about see you later? I won't be gone for long and when I do return I guarantee I won't be the same. So say bye bye to crybaby Serena because she is never coming back. In her place will be someone new and then everyone who has ever said a cruel word to me will be choking from those bitter words. I walk out of the doors and look up at the blue sky and shield my eyes from the sun. Let's get ready shall we? Let's get ready for a whole new kind of game. 


	7. In My Face: Chapter 7

Hello. Any questions, comments, or suggestions will be answered at AlysonGrant@yahoo.com and you can  
  
say what you feel in form of a review for:  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"What did she just say?" Darien said in a dazed voice. He then ran his hands through his hair with a quick movement.  
  
"You heard her. You even said goodbye to her." Andrew pointed out.  
  
"Goodbye? Where can she possibly be going?"  
  
"Oh didn't you know?" Andrew asked feigning innocence. He knew good and well that Darien didn't know. "Serena is going to a boarding school."  
  
"What? Why the hell didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"Why would I tell you? You don't seem all that concerned about Serena when you were around her. You couldn't even admit to me that you liked her!"  
  
"You still should have told me."  
  
"I would have told you if I hadn't promised Serena that I wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
"She told you not to tell me?" Darien asked feeling a little hurt at that idea.  
  
"No. She just made me promise not to tell anyone about it and that includes you. Other then her friend Molly I'm one of the few people who she told so please don't be angry."  
  
"I'm not angry, at least not at you. I guess I'm just mad at myself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You were right about me being cruel to Serena. If I were honest to myself and just told her how I felt this never would have happened."  
  
"Um Darien.hate to break your ego trip but Serena didn't go to school overseas to escape you. She would have gone regardless of what the situation between you two might have been. If it makes you feel any better you should know that you were more childish in teasing Serena then cruel most of the time."  
  
"Could you explain to me how that remark would going make me feel better?" Darien asked and then changed the topic to a neutral ground "She didn't mention where the school was. Did she happen to tell you?"  
  
"Yeah she did. It's in Connecticut."  
  
"Connecticut? As in the United States? That's halfway around the world!"  
  
"So good of you to show your concern now that she's gone."  
  
" Would you please shut up? This is no time to be sarcastic."  
  
............................................  
  
The flight was so long and boring. I suppose I should feel lucky that I didn't get airsick like poor Sammy. There was nothing to do except look at the view. It was pretty at first with the aerial view of the houses, cars, and people who soon looked small and insignificant Then there were great fields of green and brown. Later I saw the swirls of blue in the sea. It was breathtaking when all that could be seen were the clouds and the occasional flock of birds. Soon even that became routine. All a girl could do was listen to music, read or look at the beautiful view.  
  
Molly was sleeping. My parents were talking in a low tone to Molly's parents. Sammy was playing on his Game Boy. I guess I should try to sleep but I don't really feel that tired yet. Well.I sighed and glanced over at Molly's parents chatting with mine. Should I join their conversation? I sighed once more and asked myself if I really was so desperate that I would actually converse with my parents out of free will. I think not. I rummaged through my bag for my portable CD player and decided to try to fall asleep to the soothing tunes of Enya.  
  
............................................  
  
Suddenly I found myself off the airplane and in Uncle Lloyd's car . New York was really great. He, his wife, and daughter lived in what most people consider to be the center of it all. Manhattan. The city that never sleeps. Molly and her family were invited to stay at their home too but declined. Our stay there was short so a few days later I find myself hugging my parents and brother goodbye after we set up my room. Well I did share a room because freshmen almost never get singles so half of it was already set up but my roommate and her family were nowhere to be found. I did meet Molly before the meeting for parents and students though and we sat next to each other with our parents. We and most of the other people around us stopped talking long enough long enough to watch a tall woman dressed in a lavender blouse and a black skirt walk to the center of the room.  
  
"Welcome freshmen to The Esther Westlyn School. For those of you who may not have met me I'm Maureen Jones the headmistress at this school. Right now I bet I know how you are feeling. Some may be scared, alone, even homesick while others may be excited. That's expected and normal but we want you to feel right at home here. I will say this only twice to you : Today is the beginning of the rest of your life. The next time you will hear me say that will be during your graduation commencement.This was how she began her short speech.  
  
"Gag me! We want you to feel right at home here." a girl sitting next to me said in a low voice mimicking her. She then smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Raye Hino."  
  
"I'm Serena Tskunio." I said in a hushed voice casting a look in Mrs. Jones direction.  
  
"Oh so your my roommate." She said and then seeing my surprise she added. "Samantha told me."  
  
"Who's Samantha?"  
  
"She's the prefect for our floor. She's a junior."  
  
"Oh. My cousins a junior here. She's a prefect too."  
  
" Your cousins here? Lucky. Who is she?"  
  
"Chloe Tskunio."  
  
Raye looked a little impressed. "I've already heard a lot about her. I haven't gotten the chance to meet her yet."  
  
"I could always introduce you." I offered.  
  
"Okay. Oh there's Amy!" she then discreetly pointed out a girl in a casual shimmer blue boatneck shirt with the matching skirt who was more than a few seats away.  
  
By then Mrs. Jones was halfway through her speech and was telling us about the history of the school. Then she introduced all the prefects who we would be getting to know during the year. I was really surprised when I saw Chloe walk up the stairs with those other girls. Then again there is probably a ton of things I don't know about my cousin yet but am going to have so much time to find out now.  
  
So it was Sunday evening and almost everyone's parent's had left the campus. That included my tearful mother who bustled around the room fixing things until she thought it was just right. She was honestly just starting to seem a little embarrassing while under Rei and her father's identical seemingly superior gaze. My father was such a man. You know the type. They seem to think that showing too much emotion will crumble that stone exterior they show but even I saw that his eyes seemed to be shining more than usual. He's not so tough! Sammy? Please! He was a little of both meaning he tries to act all cool like nothing can affect him but then he actually hugged me. Sweet. Coming from the little monster who once screwed with my scale so that I thought I gained a few extra pounds that was sweet. I mean.come on he's my brother! Of course I love him and I still remember the day he was born. I remember gazing at his tiny face which had such a rosy hue.  
  
So what can I say? My family as annoying as they are to me are okay. As I waved to them goodbye and saw Sammy's face looking toward me from the window of the car get smaller and smaller as they drove away through those gates until not only couldn't I see Sammy but also the faint lights of the car, I myself felt a little weepy. Then I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder and turned around and saw Chloe. Without a word she hugged me and then moments later with her arm casually slung around my shoulders we walked slowly around the elite campus. Under the sky streaked with shades of orange, red, purple and more all mixed together we walked. We walked until the sky became even darker and the colors of that sunset were no longer there but in it's place were the stars. We sat on a bench and just talked. I can't even really recall about all the topics exactly but it was fun. It was calming and peaceful. I guess after such a turbulent year that was what I needed and in that time spent that evening I guess I felt truly calm for the first time in ages. 


	8. In My Face: Chapter 8

Hello. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions for or about this chapter you can e-mail me at  
  
AlysonGrant@yahoo.com and I will respond as soon as possible. You can also say what you feel in form of a review for:  
  
In My Face  
  
by  
  
Alyson Grant  
  
Chapter 8  
  
I feel so tired right now but I want to open it now. I touched the box gently feeling the softness of it and then went toward the ribbon. With the ribbon in a tiny pile on the edge of my pillowcase I slowly lifted the cover. Inside was a pair of silver earrings which had two small and slender hoops on each.  
  
Underneath the earrings was a short note in familiar handwriting which said:  
  
Dear Serena,  
  
Here's to wishing you well on your first day of high school. Good luck! You'll always have a special place in my heart and I hope you like the earrings.  
  
Love,  
  
Andrew  
  
I did like the earrings and I wore them the next day with my outfit. School academically was hard that's for sure. That's why this school is so prestigious. The teachers are nice and they are always willing to help you after class. It didn't hurt that I also signed up to be tutored.  
  
School socially was a whole different story. I was feeling lost on campus those first few days  
  
because the campus although considered small when compared to other boarding schools it seemed huge to me. I felt so small in the buildings on that first day. In afterthought I realize that the statement seems odd but that's how I felt back then. Now I feel a lot better about things that are going on and can find my way around.  
  
Raye, my roommate is so cool even if at first she may seem intimidating. Raye is actually a priestess at the Hikawa Shrine which is fairly close to my house by bus but she went to the TA Academy so it's not strange that we hadn't met before. She has beautiful raven colored hair and the most piercing eyes you could ever have look at you. Or rather as it sometimes feels, right through you.  
  
Amy is really nice but kind of quiet. At first I thought she didn't like me because she didn't seem like she wanted to talk to me but that's just the way she is. Or at least that's how she put it when one day I glanced over and saw her in the school's library and started talking to her. We ended up talking about a lot of other things too, like the fact that we both felt a little homesick the first night. She, I learned went to Brighton Academy the previous year. She likes art and is really good at painting still life and likes painting seas, oceans, and rivers best. She wants to be as great a painter as her father is but for a career wants to be a doctor like her mother. She's also a very academic type of person, which is something I wish I could be but am not. She lives in Tokyo, Japan with her mother mostly but also visits her father who lives near the St. Lawrence River in Quebec, Canada.  
  
Molly's roommate Lita was nice. She's tall and has the sort of willowy frame which could deceive anyone into thinking that she isn't the great athlete that she is. Lita has this amazing brown hair which she usually puts in casual ponytails and has the most effortless sense of style. She's a serious rider who is in the riding program and trains every single day. On the weekend she's up at the most ungodly hours. She's usually up in time to see the sun rise. She's been riding horses since she was six years old and got her first pony when she was seven. She's won many awards and owns a Thoroughbred whose name is Belle whom she has on campus in the stables.  
  
Mina, this girl in my Science class sits with us too and is incredibly funny and cheerful. She can be just as moody and as annoyed as everyone else can possibly be. In fact, given her dramatic streak more often then not it's a odd mixture. Her charismatic personality is as attention getting as her sun kissed light blond hair. She was born in Japan but has lived in England for as long as she can remember. She's interested in the art of photography and acting. She has only had small roles so far in movies and has done a few commercials but wants so more than that. She wants to be a actress whose fame is known far and wide.  
  
Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina are not the only girls who sit at the table along with Molly and I but they are some of the first friends I've made so far. In the main dining hall where we eat is always  
  
entertaining because at our table we could all just be joking around and having fun. From different people you can learn different things and being a part of such a diverse group of people who have become friends of mine has made this new beginning interesting.  
  
What's strange to me is that for what seems like the first time, I'm actually popular. The only bad thing is that our table has some girls who can be really mean and catty. They act like they are superior and are above everything and everyone not worthy of their time. The girls who are older act like they are superior and are above everything. The vibe they give off is seeming to think everyone isn't worthy of their time. Sometimes Raye acts the same way, not mean of course but like she thinks she is superior to you. The girls who are seniors and juniors made it clear from day one that we as freshmen meaning Molly, Raye, Lita, Amy, Mina, a few other girls who join us and I were lucky to be in their presence and should be feeling downright honored that they allowed us to sit at their table. I have to admit we are lucky because you can just see the envy on other people's faces.  
  
Chloe is one of the leaders at school, social or otherwise and is one of the girls who are at the root of our clique and is Vice President of the student government. So I'm just thinking about that. What makes someone popular and liked and another person not? Even though it's fun sitting with a mix of seniors, juniors, and sophomores because they all seem so much more worldly than I, it was also weird at first. I caught myself so many times mid sentence so that I wouldn't say anything embarrassing and juvenile. Now that's different because those girls I hang out with who I used to consider to be so cool and just plain different than me in every single way are just my friends. Now they are just people that I trust. Still Molly, Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina, are the five girls I consider to be my very close friends. Having a few close friends who I trust is more important to me than being around a group of people who only associate with you if you have the right status.  
  
Different holidays have come and gone, and the cold weather that came with it left bringing warm weather and sunshine. It's spring again and I'm going home! I went home for all my other vacations but was so busy with my family that I couldn't stop by the arcade often. Also, not that I really care or anything when I did get the chance to go, I didn't see Darien. Oh well.  
  
Lita sometimes models so when her mother called her and told her that her agency had called and had found a job for her she left for the weekend. One afternoon in Spring she invited me to come with her. So we left for the weekend. I didn't think that accepting her invitation would cause so much  
  
trouble in a friendship I truly valued.  
  
"Hi Raye! Where's Serena?" Molly had come to the room Raye and I shared looking for me on Saturday afternoon.  
  
"She signed out last night." Raye said looking up from her book in surprise. As soon as she saw who it was she turned down the music she had playing to hear her better.  
  
"Oh, where was she going?" Molly asked curiously. Serena hadn't mentioned doing anything special that weekend when she last saw her.  
  
"She and Lita had plans. They will be coming back to campus tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Thanks Raye." Molly said, "See you at dinner then. I've got to meet Mr. Thomas for my piano lesson in a few minutes because he couldn't make it on Tuesday, our regular day."  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Piano," Raye shook her head, "how can you stand it? I hated it when my parents made me take lessons a few years back. I'd rather play the violin and sing any day."  
  
"I like piano. I've been playing for a long time." Molly pointed out.  
  
"If you say so." Raye leaned back in her chair. "Hey do you want to do something tonight? A bunch of us are going to meet some of the guys from Avon at one of the movie theaters near campus. Your coming right?"  
  
"Sounds like fun." Molly considered the possibility for a quick second "Sure! Let's talk about this later though. I've really got to go."  
  
"See you!" Raye called out as her friend rushed out the door.  
  
  
  
She stood at the very beginning of the runway. Her face was held high with dramatic makeup and she had on a expression of nonchalant and sophistication. She wore a blazer style leather jacket which had a lovely lavender tint to it's black sheen, over a half solid and half sheer black tunic with designs bearing the name of the exclusive rich label for which she was then modeling for embroidered in silver. When the other model passed her, she started walking with an attitude that displayed her confidence.  
  
Close fitting black leather pants which had the same lavender intones as the jacket hugged her curves but didn't inhibit her movement. Her hair was crimped and let loose around her face in waves. Some of her hair was put in a deliberately unconfined chinog which gave the entire effect a aura of mystery. She turned, took off the jacket, and slug it over her shoulder to display the daring black tunic that was underneath. She continued walking until she reached the other side, went into basic model stance and walked off.  
  
After the fashion show:  
  
"Wow Lita! You were amazing!"  
  
She blushed and said modestly ,"Thanks but anyone can do it."  
  
"Not everyone. I doubt I could." I shook my head for emphasis. "I would be so  
  
nervous and worried that I might fall off the runway."  
  
She laughed. "Okay let's go. Come on!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"All of the fashion editors, reporters, and guests have left. Let's go back out there and I'll show you how it's done!"  
  
Dressed in dark blue denim jeans, a hunter green midriff shirt which said Danger! in white and a dark blue denim jacket she pulled me along.  
  
"Wait! I don't think that this is allowed."  
  
  
  
"Serena. It's okay, believe me." She said this with a sincere smile. Her face was scrubbed clean and she had on rose tinted lip gloss. Her hair, still crimped but put in it's usual ponytail was bouncing as she walked ahead of me. She seems to love a simple yet chic look. I also can't believe she's so down to earth when she has just about everything going for her.  
  
  
  
"Okay. If you are sure we won't get in trouble." I said in a doubtful tone while casting her a equally dubious look.  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later:  
  
"No! No! No! Model stance and then with the right foot first!"  
  
" Walk until the middle and then a double half turn."  
  
"No not a half turn! A double! A double! Okay, I'll demonstrate."  
  
"Okay that's much better. Now walk to the end. Good! Good! Do that entire sequence over so I know you really know it."  
  
"Lita I didn't know you were so intense about this! Can't you give a girl a break?" I asked as I wiped a weary brow.  
  
"Sure I can!" As I sighed in relief she had the nerve to add, "After you get this right. From the top!"  
  
After I finished I looked at her expectedly. "Not bad." Lita said "Your really a natural at this. It took me forever to remember that when I first started."  
  
"You?" I said with a pointed finger and a voice full of disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, me." Lita said giving me a big smile. "I was never completely comfortable with this  
  
modeling business at first. In fact let me tell you a secret."  
  
"What is it?" I leaned in delightedly  
  
"During one of my very first modeling shows I tripped on the runway."  
  
"You?" I asked the same question once more. "I can't believe that."  
  
"Believe it. I tripped like a toddler just learning how to walk. It was actually pretty  
  
embarrassing."  
  
"I'd die if that ever happened to me." I said sympathetically thinking back to some of my own  
  
embarrassing experiences.  
  
"I very nearly did. Then I saw my mother out in the crowds looking at me with a  
  
worried expression. I couldn't let her down so I got up and continued."  
  
"Well, it's good to know your not perfect."  
  
"Your kidding right?"  
  
"No! Your amazing. Your smart, funny, a wonderful esteriquan, and you model. What don't you do perfectly?"  
  
"Now come on Serena. I'm far from perfect. Everyone is. I just try to do what I can well. If I fail, I try again but I don't stress over it." She tilted her head to the side and looked at me with curious eyes. "You strike me as a person with low self esteem. You always seem to be putting yourself down when your such a wonderful person. Don't compare yourself to anyone and always do what you think you are capable of. Don't give anything less then your best. We really have to work on your self esteem Serena."  
  
"I don't have a low-"  
  
"Yes you do." Lita said. "Luckily it's not going to be to hard to reverse that."  
  
I gave her a genuine smile. "If you say so." And in that moment I felt really close to her as a friend.  
  
  
  
Back on campus early Sunday morning:  
  
"Molly!" I walked into her room soon after I was on campus.  
  
"Hi Serena." She said in a voice that told me she must be upset about something.  
  
"What's wrong? Hey, how was your weekend?"  
  
"Obviously not as exciting as yours."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I thought you were my best friend!"  
  
"I am! What are you talking about?"  
  
"Sure you are. Or is Lita the new replacement? You could have at least invited me on your little weekend jauntier."  
  
"Is that what you are upset about?"  
  
She ignored my question and instead asked one of her own. "Did we or did we not have plans for the weekend?"  
  
"Well…" I trailed off as I thought of how we usually hang out during the weekend. Going to the movies, shopping, or to a party. But it wasn't like we always have set or even mandatory plans. "Kind of."  
  
"I rest my case! What, you couldn't tell me that you would rather spend your time with your new friends?"  
  
"They are your friends too!" I protested. I was so confused about what was happening just then.  
  
"Then why wasn't I invited?"  
  
"Everyone we know wasn't invited! It wasn't such a big deal Molly. I just went with Lita because she asked if I wanted to come. God, what's wrong with that? It's not like your my mother! Do I have to tell you where I'll be every second of the day?"  
  
"No you don't have to tell me where'll you will be every second. I just thought that you were my best friend. We always do stuff together."  
  
With forehead creasing at what was going on I sat down on the bed. "Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going. I didn't get a chance to. Plus, hold up!" Suddenly I remembered something. "I did call you to tell you just before I left! Your line was busy and I couldn't go to your room because we had to leave."  
  
"Oh." She said in voice that was both small and meek.  
  
"Oh? Oh! Is that all you can say? I walk in here innocently and you suddenly attack me with all this mess and all you've to say for yourself is, 'oh' ?"  
  
"I'm sorry Serena."  
  
"Look Molly, you are my best friend." I reached up and touched the necklaces we had custom made in silver with our names engraved in a small circle. Underneath our names it said Best Friends Forever. "See? That's not going to change. Ever! Even if we do have new friends now that won't affect or change anything. Trust me?"  
  
"Yeah." Molly said sheepishly, "I'm so sorry I jumped on you like that."  
  
"It's okay. Just don't do it again!" I said with a wagging finger and a playful smile.  
  
"Done deal!" Molly said as she threw her arms around me. When she pulled away she said something in a teasing voice and with a beaming smile. It let me know that this was forgiven and forgotten although when I really think about it there really wasn't anything to forgive or forget.  
  
I guess this is one of those lessons that you always hear about. One of those things that's supposed to be meaningful but in reality isn't as much of a big deal as it's made out to be. You just know it and accept the new. It's when you have to learn to ignore certain things whether about someone, something, or just in general, anything in life and learn not to rock the boat when it's finally going steady. "You know you really missed a fun weekend here on campus. You'll never guess what we all did! I can't believe you missed it!"  
  
  
  
Almost two years later:  
  
Suddenly I realize that it's the end of Sophomore year. Amazing. The time seemed to fly because I was so busy with all the trials and tribulations that come with school and friends. Basically just living my life is something to concentrate on. It's also the summer before I start Junior year of high school and we are all on vacation. Molly and I planned to invite a few friends to where we lived. Once again I'm on a air plane for a estimated twenty four hour flight to Japan. Only this time I'm not just with Molly so it's much more crazier and louder then usual…  
  
"Ahh!!!" Lita screamed.  
  
"You started it!"  
  
A magazine went hurtling through the air toward Mina who was talking on her cell phone.  
  
She raised one eyebrow and looked annoyed. "One more thing comes my way and whoever throws it is never going to see the light of day. Got that?" She turned away from us and started speaking into her cell phone again, "Uh huh. Okay! Whatever. Would you please…"  
  
Suddenly we heard footsteps intrude on our little group. "Young ladies, you must restrain from moving around and throwing things in the air. Other passengers would like to enjoy this flight. Please try to remain in your seats for the time being. At least," she said as she took a deep breath, "until we get in the air." Then the woman walked briskly back down the row without even bothering for us to say anything else.  
  
"Who does she think she is?" Raye asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, obviously someone needs to get a life." Mina said when she was  
  
finally off her phone.  
  
"Well, we really should be thinking about the other passengers." Ami said thoughtfully.  
  
"Who cares about them? I don't!" Molly said  
  
"Oh, then you obviously haven't seen that cute boy over there." Mina said looking at this boy with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes mischievously. He looked back at her and with only a slight blush about being caught she then she flipped her hair confidently and winked at him.  
  
"Hmm…well girls got to go." She put on a extra coat of lip gloss and checked her reflection in her compact in almost one fluid motion.  
  
Ami said quickly, "That stewardess just said that we had to stay in our seats!"  
  
" Please!" Mina waved one hand in the air. "Don't worry, I'll be sitting. In his lap pretty soon!" With that final teasing remark she sauntered toward him with the composure of royalty.  
  
"Hmph, she sure doesn't waste anytime does she?" Raye asked no one in particular.  
  
"Yeah she just worked her magic." I said laughing.  
  
"Well, let's see if they exchange phone numbers by the end of the flight. Then this whole charade will be admirable." Lita said  
  
"What on earth would her parents say about this?" Amy moaned as she looked back to see Mina being very flirtatious with him. She was touching his arm with her fingers and whispering in his ear now. Then they started laughing.  
  
"Have a good time?" Raye asked in a joking manner.  
  
"In what world?" She retorted  
  
"Amy just because your parents are way overprotective doesn't mean the rest of our parents are the same." Raye said while raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, I know if I were Mina and my parents saw me in her position right now they probably wouldn't be too happy." Molly said  
  
"Yeah, my dad would freak out" I said nodding in agreement " As to why I have no clue. It's annoying but I love him anyway."  
  
"I know what you mean. It's kind of cute at first, but then after a while it just becomes annoying. My parents wouldn't really be that worried. I'm not exactly their little girl anymore." Lita said.  
  
"Seems like you and I have the only parents who give us a little freedom around here Lita." Rei observed.  
  
"You, me, and Mina that is." Lita said with a little smile as she looked over to where Mina was.  
  
"True. Hey why are we even talking about our parents and what they would think? They don't really matter because they aren't here right now are they?"  
  
"You are so right."  
  
"Are the words: Without Parental Supervision suddenly worthless?"  
  
"I think not!"  
  
From here on out it's party time!" I practically yelled while swinging a bag around my arm like a hoop around a waist.  
  
"Oh you guys have got to be kidding me." Amy said skulking low in her chair aware of all the curious attention her group was getting. We were all getting hyped up without having a real reason. That's how it is with my friends. We are there for each other when needed, whether it's serious or just carefree fun.  
  
"Hey let the party begin!"  
  
"You guys!" Amy wailed as she looked around her, "Could you possibly be any louder?"  
  
"Young ladies. Please control yourselves!"  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
"We will be arriving at Narita Airport shortly. Please be prepared to exit. I hope you had a nice flight and will fly with Japan Airlines again"  
  
I'd been up for a while now. Checking the time it was 8:35 A.M. As I glanced out the window I saw a good view of Tokyo. In the early morning's light and as always it seemed beautiful. I gazed down at the airport as we made our descent down to the runway. The faint stirring and then the low bustle of activity could be heard as everyone on board started moving around.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe I'm in Japan again! It's been so many years since I was last in this  
  
country." Mina said enthusiastically when we were finally walking on the gateway toward the  
  
inside the airport.  
  
"I can't believe it either." Lita agreed as she fell in step alongside her.  
  
"Come on!" Raye said impatiently as she was ahead of us, "Let's hurry, get out luggage, and leave."  
  
"Where exactly are we meeting your parents?" Lita asked us.  
  
"They should be waiting by the arriving gate as usual." I said.  
  
"Is that them?" Mina asked pointing to where a small group of people waiting near the arrivals gate were talking.  
  
"Yeah that's them." Molly said as she broke into a smile.  
  
I ran ahead of my friends and hugged my parents then my younger brother.  
  
"Hi Mom!" I kissed her. "Dad." I gave him another hug. "Sammy." I didn't have to bend over to kiss him on the cheek anymore and that fact surprised me every time I saw him.  
  
Teasingly I said to him, "You look even taller then when I saw you at your graduation. Hey, are you excited about starting high school? I can't believe you're finally old enough!" I ruffled his soft sandy brown hair affectionately as he grimaced at me about my last remark. He gave me a mock glare which had a teasing look in them, with those eyes that seem to be a sure sign that he'll be quite the charmer when he gets to high school…  
  
  
  
Near us Molly, Amy, and Raye were hugging their parents and talking to them excitedly. After our  
  
reunion's they finally met our friends. We got our luggage and went out of the airport to the large parking lot.  
  
"Girls, what's with all the luggage?".  
  
"It's only the basic necessities." We all protested.  
  
"I can only guess what's in here. And all of it can't be the basic necessities."  
  
"Whatever Dad. There is so much you will never understand." I said dryly.  
  
  
  
The next day:  
  
"Andrew!" That was the first word I said and also the first person I saw when I walked in the Crown Arcade with all my friends in tow. For some reason I felt so happy in that moment.  
  
As he turned around in surprise I said, "Andrew. You look great!"  
  
"Serena, wow I can't believe your really here." He went over to me and gave me a hug.  
  
"It's been a long time." I commented. I hadn't seen him since a few months ago but somehow it felt like a lot longer.  
  
"Too long a time." Andrew said with a teasing glint in his eyes. He always knew exactly what I meant.  
  
"Molly! Haven't seen you in some time either." He gave her a hug too. "How have you been?"  
  
"I've been okay. I've really missed this place," Molly said, " And you like you wouldn't believe!"  
  
"I'll say he looks good! Simply delicious almost." Mina said in a low voice near my ear. "Hi, I'm Mina!"  
  
"Hi Mina." Andrew gave her a friendly smile as he raised his eyebrows quizzically at me.  
  
"Geeze Mina. You sure don't waste any time." I said laughing a little giving her a look. "Andrew these are my friends Mina, Amy, Raye, and Lita."  
  
"Hey! Nice to meet all of you. Is there anything you girls would like?"  
  
"You. Gift wrapped. How about it?" Mina said flirtatiously.  
  
"I'll see what I can do Mina." Andrew said winking at her.  
  
As walked to a booth everyone started laughing about what had just happened. When we sat down with our food I said to Mina, "You truly amaze me sometimes."  
  
"Who me?" She said as she tried to give me a innocent look. "However could I manage to that?" said as everyone started laughing again.  
  
"Isn't it enough that you got that guys number from the plane ride? Plus he asked you out." I shook my head and looked at her in wonder. "You are really something . I can't believe you had the guts to say that to Andrew!"  
  
"That's right! You're just forgetting about him now?" Molly asked with half curiosity as she had some of her strawberry milkshake.  
  
" Of course I'm not forgetting about him! You saw him right? That won't easily be forgotten." She added in a thoughtful way as she tilted her head to a side. "I did get his number after all."  
  
When we all gave her a look that said: How boy crazy can one girl possibly be she said, "Hey you never give boys too much love!"  
  
"You are beyond crazy Mina." Lita said shaking her head with her brown eyes twinkling.  
  
"I can't believe you sometimes!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
I wondered out loud. "Why is it everyone is always flirting with Andrew? What's the big  
  
attraction?" Of course I kept the fact that in the eighth grade I used to have a crush on him to myself. I knew very well what the big attraction was. With those simple boy next door, good looks it's easy to tell why any girl would be interested. "Oh and just to let you know, he has a girlfriend.  
  
"A girlfriend huh? Well that's too bad." Mina said as she twirled a few strands of her hair around one finger that was tipped in gold. "Don't even try to play innocent because you guys are just as bad as I am. Don't even try to deny it!"  
  
"Mina, you can believe whatever you want to believe. I'm not saying a word!" I said.  
  
"That's only because you know I'm right!" Mina said triumphantly her arms in the air causing the small layers of her slender gold bracelets on her right arm to tinkle together.  
  
The only response to that statement was of the opposite sentiments. It was a fun and lighthearted afternoon that would end in a very surprising way. Two people who hadn't seen each other a long while would grace each other's eyes again. Only this time the experience of that meeting would be much more of the attraction that they chose to ignore. It would be magnified and looked upon in false disdain.  
  
What must be accepted is that the time they spent apart made their fragile bond stronger. What must be discovered is that the love/ hate relationship which they shared was only an illusion for something much bolder and greater. Possibly more that what they knew of themselves will be challenged and what they learn will be even more so. They will have to peer even more closely inside themselves to realize what was hidden but was still there all along. Perhaps this time around, the two people who seemed to hate each other the most will slowly find themselves changing their initial opinions…  
  
Then again, in the real world, love is never easy. This is a reality and what must be known is that nothing is ever as easy as it should be. Also that nothing is as it appears to be or even turns out the way you would prefer. People change. Places change. Events leading to a specific point in time can be changed, but real and true emotions that stem from deep inside the heart usually never can. Still a dangerous attraction, but with a still stubborn heart makes it all the more harder to deny… 


	9. In My Face: Chapter 9

Hello. If you have any questions to ask or any comments or suggestions to make, you can e-mail me at AlysonGrant@yahoo.com and you will get a reply as soon as possible and with me it's usually sooner than later. Or you say what you feel in form of a review for:  
  
In My Face  
  
by  
  
Alyson Grant  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
When she had walked in with her clique earlier that afternoon it was noticed by the patrons of the Crown Arcade. What signified that they were a group was the fact that they all wore matching cropped lavender denim jackets despite the summer heat. With their black cap sleeve shirts that was cut strategically, boot cut black jeans and a casual stride that showed purpose, they looked like a army, a single unit. In short they looked deliberately exclusive. When they bought the outfits together a few months back, it seemed like a fun idea. Now with the unity that was shown it was suddenly more serious. Their look was something they didn't do often and it showed a maturity that was reflected in their eyes. Not a form of a childlike behavior game of dressing identical. No, this wasn't child's play, this was symbolic in more ways then one.  
  
As soon as he walked in as if by a magnet he was drawn to her. Yes, I do believe temptation has begun. He lowered his black shades just a millisecond of perusal and looked her over carefully. She was waving a French fry in emphasis to a point she had just made to one of her friends. She was dressed in a black denim hat that was askew and tilted to one side of her face, black jeans which in it's loops had a belt that spelled out her name in silver letters and a formfitting black shirt with words that could be read in the same color as her belt: Authentic Attitude. This was going to be interesting.  
  
"Hey Andrew." Darien said as he walked over to where his friend was standing.  
  
"Darien, hi. You'll never guess who's here. It's quite the surprise."  
  
"Consider the big surprise spoiled. I've already seen her." Darien crossed his arms and smirked at his comrade.  
  
"Good." He said evenly as he gave him a level stare. " Then what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"The usual. Dazzle her with my charm and wit." Darien joked.  
  
"No really." Andrew said as he gave a wry smile and killed his joke in one second flat. He looked over at Serena and then back to Darien. "I'm serious. What are you going to do about it? Oh and, if I were you I wouldn't pull anything stupid. Take my advice on this one. She won't be amused."  
  
"Andrew, what do you take me for? A complete idiot? I know how to handle myself and her for that matter. I'll give her my up most respect as always."  
  
"That entire statement can easily be debated. You have no earthly idea how much that can be questioned." Andrew said as Darien started walking over to where Serena and her friends were sitting. At his words Darien looked back with a look of pure annoyance.  
  
  
  
"Hi Meatball Head." So much for keeping it friendly because it was bound to get ugly right from the very start with a opening line like that.  
  
With my hands already balling into fists at the sound of the familiar voice I made a effort to remain calm. Cool, calm, and collected is what I usually am and with my newfound resolve I looked up and saw him standing there. He was as tall and handsome as he ever had been, perhaps even more. I asked coolly with a little smirk running across my features. "Do I even know you?"  
  
Andrew passed by just then and laid a reassuring hand on Darien's shoulder. I smiled at him and when Darien started to smile back as if mine were meant for him I frowned. I was like…No.  
  
"Wow Serena, it's been a long time." He leaned in and rested his hands on the table. The slight movement made the muscles in his arms stand out as he gave me a familiar teasing grin. Andrew left and I looked at his receding back as he walked away. I was almost wishing Darien would do the same.  
  
"Not nearly long enough." I said giving him a pointed glare. Slowly I looked at him from the top of his dark and glossy head of hair to the soles of his feet. Deliberately I made a slow perusal as I made sure he knew and noticed.  
  
When I made finally made my way back into his direct gaze he said. "Tell me this. Why are you so upset?"  
  
"Gee I don't know Darien! Why are you bothering me?" I answered his question with one of my own and glared at him with a anger that I didn't really feel at the moment. It was slowly getting to that point though, while he managed to look unaffected.  
  
"Is that what you want to call it? Serena you wound me deeply. Is this how you treat a friend?" He asked with a mocking tone in his voice. He waited for my response which I promptly gave. In fact I gladly obliged.  
  
"Oh , I'm so concerned about that." I said sarcastically. "Until you learn my name," I looked up at him with a ice cold stare," Do me a favor and leave me alone. You were never my friend for obvious reasons and you are as annoying as ever. Why am I not surprised?" As he stood there looking as handsome as he ever has I gave him a look that was slightly tinged in irritation, rolled my eyes, and said, "Goodbye!". Then I turned back to my friends in annoyance and proceeded to ignore him standing there.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
"Ouch what's her problem?" He brushed the palm of one hand across his forehead as he asked this and the question with mild amusement and bewilderment.  
  
"Serena's?" Andrew asked distractedly. He paused to listen to Darien as he made a order behind the counter.  
  
"Yeah Serena's. Who else would I be talking about right now?" Darien asked impatiently.  
  
"You didn't exactly start off right." Andrew gave the finished order to a girl with shoulder length chestnut hair, who paid him with the money and a flirtatious smile. He gave her a friendly smile that to his amusement made her blush and look down. He waited until she was gone to give his full attention to his friend.  
  
"What do you mean?" Darien asked him as he held his black sunglasses in his hands as he switched them from one hand to the other.  
  
"Hi Meatballhead?" He mimicked his words and then gave him a dubious look, "Um… what did you think her reaction was going to be?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"When will you learn? You made a jackass of yourself and I told you plain and simple that she wasn't going to be amused. A lot of things may have changed but one thing hasn't. She doesn't take insults lightly. Never has and never will."  
  
"It wasn't meant to be insultive. It was just funny and what we've always done."  
  
"Well it's time to change your tactics. You have a hard time realizing that whatever you say to her no matter how you mean them will be scrutinized because of how you acted in the past. I doubt she realizes that you were trying to be friendly."  
  
"Well she should realize that!"  
  
"No, she shouldn't. " Andrew said slowly. "She doesn't have to realize anything. She doesn't have to. It's you who will have to make this happen because you are the one who wants it. Deny it if you will, I don't really care. I know the truth." He looked at Darien's face that was twisted in so many feelings and emotions as he struggled to say something. Anything. The one thing he couldn't do was protest the obvious fact. He took his silence as reason enough to continue. "She's changed a bit and she was never a idiot. If you try anything stupid she will put you in your place. And as for you trying to be amusing by using the old nickname? The operative word is old nickname. As in old, in the past, supposed to be gone and forgotten. Get it?" Darien nodded slightly rueful expression. "Do it then. It's not like she ever was amused by your antics in the past anyway."  
  
"So I've realized." Darien said as he sat down with a slump in his shoulders.  
  
"She's not a child so don't treat her like one. That's all I'm trying to say. Her whole attitude is a little different than it was a few years back. I don't know if you've noticed that or not but I have. She's changed so why don't you?" Andrew asked as he tried to be gentle to his friends feelings that were more fragile then even he himself probably realized.  
  
"I know she has and that razor sharp attitude of hers just makes it harder."  
  
"That's your problem to deal with, not mine. If you hadn't acted like a fool in the first place and had just told her how you felt, everything would have been different right now. You didn't, so it's not. That's okay though because there is such a thing as new beginnings and second chances. I just hope Serena will accept your apologies," He stopped speaking as Darien grimaced. "Which you had better make if you have any hopes or ideas about having a clean slate with her and although the right isn't mine to give but Serena's, I honestly think that if you try hard enough she might see that you are sincere and will believe you."  
  
Darien 's face was contorted in pain at the very idea and Andrew started to laugh at the expression on his face. "That's life. Deal with it."  
  
"Why is everyone so harsh today? Is there something going on that I don't know about?" Darien asked as he laid his head down on the cool surface of the counter.  
  
"Yes Darien. It's time you knew the truth." Andrew teased. "We all have a secret that you know nothing about. It's called living in a little thing called reality."  
  
"Oh that explains it." Darien said sarcastically as he slowly raised his head while tossing a mildly irritated look Andrew's way.  
  
"So glad you learned something today." Andrew shot back. He started to laugh again as he thought back to a few minutes ago and his friends shocked expression after he finished speaking with Serena. No it was really after he was dismissed by Serena he thought with his mouth twitching with mirth. "You have to admit that was funny. Serena cut you to the quick."  
  
"I'm so glad you find that to be so hilarious because I don't. This isn't a game. This isn't funny. Do you see me laughing? Do you see even the tiniest trace of the smallest of smiles? No? Then shut the hell up."  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
"No one you need to know." I said casually. I looked back toward him. He was talking to Andrew and was shifting his sunglasses between two hands. He looked very handsome in a black shirt which was opened to show the classic white men's shirt and black jeans but I try not to care. It's not like I ever did. Oh, how I lie.  
  
"Why not? Now he's cute!" Mina glanced over toward Darien with a appreciative look across her features.  
  
"You have some awful taste. He has about the worst personality you can imagine." I warned her just before I took a tiny bite of my sandwich.  
  
"If you say so." She said doubtfully as she gave me a curious look and went straight for the kill. She's not exactly subtle but very direct and to the point. "So what's the problem between you two? It looked pretty heated."  
  
"Oh those two have always been fighting. They actually like each other but somehow never got around to actually telling each other." Molly said with a impish look at me. A all too knowing look...  
  
"Molly!" I cried. I couldn't believe she had just said that.  
  
"What?" She shrugged her shoulders in a carefree way. "You know that's the truth!"  
  
"Over my dead body! Hell no! There is no way in hell that I will ever -"  
  
"And she always protests a little too much. That's the dead giveaway." Molly said to the rest of the girls while she ignored me and my so called protests against the obvious wrong description of what was going on. Not that anyone bothers to listen to the truth these days.  
  
"Molly!" I exclaimed. "Would you quit it?"  
  
"Hey, if you can't face the truth then so be it." Molly said in a seemingly resigned tone that made everyone titter but with a playful wink toward me.  
  
"He annoys me to the fullest. He is always in my face with something. He is just about the most infuriating person you could ever imagine." I insisted adamantly.  
  
"And you still have a thing for him. Let's not forget what your so reluctant to mention." Molly observed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I cried with a expression of guilt at the truth that I thought was hidden. Or maybe I was telling the truth. The truth hurts, maybe that's why I ignore it so much. Whatever. That's a topic to ponder for another day. Another hour. "I never had a thing for Darien!"  
  
"Oh please. You sure did and now it's obvious that you still do." Molly said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
" I object! This is crazy. Don't put words in my mouth!" I exclaimed in outrage. False outrage, but still outrage none the less. I don't understand myself. Truly I don't.  
  
"I don't have to. You'll eventually say them all yourself." Molly said again with a triumphant expression across her face.  
  
"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that." I started drinking my milkshake. "Let's talk about something a little more interesting before I get really bored. You know what?"  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"I've got my credit card and approval. How about we take it to the max.?" I raised my eyebrows up and down and grinned. Oh what can happen with a credit card and a good store…Major expenses cheerfully paid for by the parents. Well, actually never cheerfully per se but if it's not too bad I probably won't hear about it.  
  
"I don't think your parents will really go for that." Amy warned me.  
  
"Okay then…" I said slowly turning in my seat to look at Darien who was still talking to Andrew. He was gesturing with his hands and looked animated as he spoke to him. I couldn't believe he had just tried to embarrass me in front of my friends. That's just uncalled for! I'm just glad he didn't pull anything really stupid. Then I would have had to really put him where he needed to be.  
  
God I hate him so much it hurts. It only adds more bitterness to my pain about the fact that Molly being partly right. "I only want to leave this arcade because of Darien. I'm getting bad vibes right now and it's seriously ticking me off. So if you don't want to shop with me, then you'll be staying here alone." I stood up with my milkshake in hand trying to ignore the fact that almost everyone at the table was trying to suppress a smile. "Are you in?" I asked them. "Or are you out? I'll be waiting by the door." With a flip of my hair and a swing of my hips I was out. I didn't realize that I was leaving most of the boys who noticed my entrance and exit with their mouths agape.  
  
"Wow, Darien really does get to her doesn't he?" Lita said to the others as she looked around curiously. She was mildly surprised by my hasty exit.  
  
"I'll say! She's never like this!" Amy said with a raised brow.  
  
"Almost rude. Admirable." Raye said contemplatively as she stood up, got her bag. Everyone followed her example by picking up their things and we headed out the door together  
  
They didn't seem to realize that Darien and I are not two human beings whose names should even be spoken in the same sentence much less in the way they were going about. They kept going on and on. He's so cute! Why don't you like him? He's so handsome! I thought he liked you. He seemed nice to me. He's the perfect guy for you! Don't you think? Finally after listening to their drivel for what seemed like an eternity I had to put this mindless chatter to a halt.  
  
"What part don't you understand? The guy is always in my face! It's not even funny!" Everyone started laughing at my words as if I didn't deserve the right to be taken seriously about this. I don't get what's so humorous about the situation. Them or even him. "Hey! Don't laugh. You don't even understand what he does to me! Do you see a smile on my face?"  
  
I may have liked him in the past and possibly feel a little something for him in the present but when it comes right down to it, he's not in my future. He's a person who builds himself on others faults and almost in such a way that seems harmless and innocent, exploits them for having them or at least that what he used to ruthlessly do to me. Or so I thought. We could never make a good match. No matter how many times I've wished that could be true. It's not and never will be because of who we are. That's the reality of the situation at that's what it will always be unless…No, that's just hoping for a miracle. It's just never going to happen. 


	10. In My Face: Chapter 10

Hello. I was wondering about the first chapter I wrote for the story called, `In A Era Of Innocence' and the number of reviews I received for it. It makes me wonder if I should continue the story or not. What do you think? I'm just a little doubtful. Reading a story and telling me what you think about it is still appreciated people. Just wanted to let you know that I appreciate it. Thanks.  
  
If you have any questions to ask or any comments or suggestions to make you can e-mail me at AlysonGrant@yahoo.com . You can also say what you feel in form of a review for:  
  
In My Face  
  
by  
  
Alyson Grant  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
I never thought I would see the day when I saw him in a different light. Never did I think my feelings toward him would change...  
  
After today I realized I was right. I never will. I'm just stating the obvious.  
  
..............................................................................................................................................  
  
"I don't understand that girl." Kengi said.  
  
"What's don't you understand about Serena?"  
  
"That attitude of hers. She's become too reserved, distached, and polite. She's changed. She acts the same yet something about her has changed that I can't quite put my finger on. It's just something I've noticed in the years past."  
  
"She's just growing up. Accept it. It's a part of life and isn't something we can control or modify.."  
  
"She's still my little girl." He grumbled as he shifted in the bed. "I want her to happy as she always was." Anxiously he asked his wife a question he wondered if anyone but his daughter could answer. "She is isn't she?"  
  
"She is happy and she still is your little girl." Ilene insisted as she looked at him. She sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. As she looked back at her husband she understood the aniziety he was feeling. "She's just a little older and more mature. Don't you see the wisdom in her eyes?"  
  
"Yes I see it," He mummered, "I just don't like it."  
  
"Well I'm sorry if the fact scares you but as our daughter gets even more older, there will be things that you won't like. Did you honestly expect her to stay your little girl forever?"  
  
"No." He admitted. "I've just hoped that I would never have to face the inevitable."  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
I had walked into the Crown Arcade with my anger in a deep dark shell, hidden inside of me. Then before I knew it, it all came racing out of me. It overflowed and made swimming through it's murky waters impossible.  
  
No, anyone who dared would just drown. Slowly, unexpectedly, but yes, surely. I didn't even know why I was in such a iffy mood. It was just one of those days when I was on warpath with anyone who tried to mess with me.  
  
I was sitting there waiting for everyone else to arrive when he came over to me.  
  
"Hey Meatball Head."  
  
"Don't call me that Darien." I said in a bored tone as I barely glanced up at him. Here we go again. Why do I always have to deal with him?  
  
"Why? It suits you so well." He asked as he slid into a seat across from me.  
  
"Oh really?" I said sharply as I grabbed a few strands of my hair. It was cut shorter and was loose. "How's that possible?"  
  
"It's how I think of you." He said earnestly.  
  
"Oh that is so sweet!" I said in a voice filled with happiness and then he started to smile at me as if he really thought I meant it. My God I knew he was a little slow with learning a girls name but this is just ridiculous. I rolled my eyes and said snidely, "I don't even think so. Don't give me stupid nicknames when you don't even know me."  
  
"I do know you." He said.  
  
"No you don't, not in the way that truly matters. You couldn't possibly know me because you have never tried. No, you were to busy taunting and teasing me to get to know mw so don't even try it."  
  
"What would you say if I said that I want to get to get to know you."  
  
"Why would you want to?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"You know what? Don't bother. I don't even want to hear it." I cut him off and stood up.  
  
"Why don't you want to hear it? Are you afraid of what I might say?"  
  
"No." I said as I narrowed my eyes. "I'm afraid I might fall asleep from the boredom."  
  
"You wound me."  
  
"You say it like you expect me to care."  
  
"Maybe I do. You should." Darien said defensively and then asked, "Aren't we friends?"  
  
"Friends? Ha! Define a friendship." I said as I gestured between us. "This isn't a friendship."  
  
"Well, shouldn't we have one.? We've known each other for a long time."  
  
"And you made me miserable for most of that time. That's not a act of friendship. You obviously can't even begin to understand the real meaning of the word."  
  
"That's not true. I can if you'd let me."  
  
"I need to make one thing clear to you and one thing only. I don't like you. I despise you. You must be the most irritating person that I've ever had the misfortune of knowing. Now, if you don't want to get slapped today I suggest you get the hell out of my way." I stood up and pushed my chair in. I raised my face defirnly to meet his gaze where not one drop of emotion could be seen. I saw the slightest flicker of admiration before I blocked it out and looked as his chest where he was blocking my path.  
  
"Well if your going to get all violent on me..." He leaned in and put both of his arms aross my body so that the palms of his hands touched the cool tabletop and I stepped back instinctively as he did so. He slowly made a perusal of my body ending with a dangerous look in his eyes as he met the fierce glare held in mine. He smiled slowly as he kept my gaze.  
  
"You want me to get violent? I can get violent. Don't mess with me Darien!" I said angrily " Keep on talking and I swear in less than a second I'll-"  
  
"You'll what? Serena you intrigue me. Truly you do."  
  
"Whatever," I gestured to his hands which were still very close to my body. "Just move and get away from me."  
  
"Ouch. Do you do this intentionally or do the knives come out just with me?"  
  
"Whatever, Darien. I think only with you. Move!"  
  
"Now why would I want to move away from you? I'm enjoying myself just fine right now."  
  
"That would make you the only person in the situatuation who is." I said moving back as far as I possibly could while giving him a wary look. I was finally backed up against the table with him as close as one could possibly be.  
  
"I know you can't mean that." He said with a voice as smooth as silk.  
  
"Oh really?" I raised one eyebrow. "Would you just leave? I know that you don't think I'm seriously going to let you box me in like this, talk to me in anyway you please when you don't even know me like that and not expect to get hurt in the end. I told you before Darien. Don't fucking mess with me. What part is so uncomprehendable? How stupid do you think I am? And if you answer that question in a way I don't like I swear to my Lord that my knee is going to connect with your," I deliberately looked straight into his eyes before my gaze went suggestively down. "Got that?"  
  
"Okay, okay." Darien said as he slowly moved away from me. " I'm leaving. Satisfied?"  
  
"No. I won't be satisfied until you fall right into the lakes of fire but until then this'll do."  
  
"Serena." He laid one hand on my shoulder and while I shivered at his touch I still managed to look annoyed.  
  
"I'll think I'll leave before I do something I'll regret." I muttered to myself.  
  
"What would that something be? Causing one of your nearest and dearest bodily injury?" He asked me.  
  
Give me a break. "Oh that's right!" I slapped my forehead in mock amazement, "When it's concerning you there is no limit to the bodily damage I can do to you. I doubt I'll regret a second." I brushed passed him with a flip of my hair and a swish of the hips. The movement was all about attitude and when Andrew waved goodbye, I waved back distractedly and then stepped through those doors. It's hard to believe I used to consider the place my haven when I'v been through so much drama there that it's not to be believed. With a quick intake of breath, I shut my eyes and leaned against the cool surface of the building.  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"What did you do?" Andrew said as he sat down at the seat Serena had just vacated.  
  
"Nothing!" Darien was sitting in the chair he had sat in before and had his  
  
"Yeah right. Your nothings will get your ass kicked one day."  
  
"I think your right about that. She is so-"  
  
"Hey I warned you." Andrew raised his hands helplessly. "You never listen. You do whatever you want to do no matter what I say and then when your way goes wrong you are always left wondering why."  
  
"I hate it when your right. How come she's so sweet to you?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm actually her friend."  
  
"That's what I thought I was to her."  
  
"Your kidding right?" Andrew laughed shortly and raised one dubious eyebrow at his friend in question.  
  
"No."  
  
"You didn't actually say that to her did you?"  
  
"Yes." Darien said simply.  
  
"Oh brother! Your hopeless. When will you ever learn?"  
  
"Hopefully sometime in the next millennia."  
  
"With you it's bound to take longer. You just don't understand Serena."  
  
"Your right I don't. I want to though and that's the problem. She won't let me try."  
  
"With good reason. She's only so guarded around you because you hurt her. That's not how she really is but you always have seemed to bring out the worst in her." Andrew said with a wry smile as he remembered a few incidents of where Darien's taunting had given Serena the ammunition to explode at him. It's really a shame that with the years that have gone past that childlike ammo had gotten more razor edged.  
  
"Hurt her how?" Darien asked as he looked down at the table in dismay.  
  
"Would you really like me to refresh your memory on the countless ways?"  
  
"Why oh why is everyone being so brutal today?" He asked himself as he rested his head on one hand.  
  
"Perhaps your the one person who deserves it."  
  
"Thanks Andrew." Darien said sarcastically. " It's so good to know I have a friend to count on when I'm in need."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"If you thought I was serious you must be going crazy." Darein said as he raised his head and gave his friend a incredulous look.  
  
"I suspected as much."  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"Start with a simple apology and work your way from there. Do the old fashioned trick called begging for forgiveness."  
  
"That's not my style."  
  
"You want her to trust you? Get over it! I suggest you change your `style' because quite obviously it gets you nowhere. You have to change your way of thinking real fast."  
  
"What am I supposed to be forgiven for? I haven't done anything to her recently."  
  
"If you honestly expect me to be the one to answer that question for you I just now realized that your stupidity has reached a whole new level." Andrew sighed. "It's not about what you've done recently, and don't kid yourself. You've annoyed her time and time again since she's been home even if you fail to recognize the fact for what it is, so don't even try to deny it."  
  
"I haven't annoyed her-"  
  
"You liar. I said don't even try to deny the truth." Andrew shook a warning finger near his face and said, "Let me continue!"  
  
"Fine, I'm listening."  
  
" Good." Andrew gave a satisfied nod in Darien's direction before he continuing. "It's not what you've done that probably annoys her the most. No, I think it's more about what you haven't done that sets the not so sudden icy edge."  
  
"What do you think I should do?"  
  
"I can't tell you that. I'm not you. You aren't me. We handle things differently. This is your problem to deal with...not mine. It's not even a problem per se. It's more about doing something you should have done a long time ago but didn't because you were afraid. And now that you may have another chance you feel the same way and are making the same bad mistakes. Don't you understand that?"  
  
"I understand it. It's just that doing what your inadvertadly telling me to do is easier said then done."  
  
"Not true. All you have to do is let her know how you feel and apologize for acting like a idiot."  
  
"How about I not add that part?"  
  
"Why? You both know it's true. It's also something she still believes because you've never done much around her to lead to another conclusion. It's your funeral. Make your own mistakes. Just be prepared to be buried in them."  
  
"I just don't think apologizing will make all the difference."  
  
"If you really don't see why it's so important then I can't be the one to knock it into you. I'm just giving my opinion on what you should do."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"And that's what you wanted right? My opinions?"  
  
"Yes I did want them."  
  
"Then if you wanted them so badly you would shut up and listen to them before jumping in and deciding what you will and will not do!"  
  
" Okay. Okay. I get your point about everything. I know what I should do, I just hope I have the courage to do it."  
  
"I hope you have that courage too. Think about it like this... Serena is just one girl. She's the same person she was before. Underneath her tough demeanor she's the same."  
  
" I guess..." Darien said as he trailed off.  
  
"Think about it and just remember that life's all about uncertainty. .It's more about what you've done in the past that undermines the future."  
  
"The world is a cold, cold, place." Darien moaned as he sank back into his chair.  
  
"Only to those who don't take the time to realize the obvious." Andrew said as he fixed Darien with a pointed stare.  
  
"I'll try again. You know this new attitude of hers is very intriguing."  
  
"I'll bet. Thank God I have a girlfriend and don't have to deal with all of this wondering again."  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"He is annoying!"  
  
"Sure he is." Rei said from the mat on the floor of . Her glossy black hair was falling in a mid back river around her as she did yoga without the peace, quiet, and uninterrupted silence she usually had. She slowly raised her head to where her friend was sitting on the chair with her hands emphasizing the points she so badly wanted to believe but when it came right down to it didn't deceive her.  
  
"I hate him so much." She muttered as she tapped a pencil's eraser end on the arm of the chair.  
  
"I'm sure you do." Rei said as she looked up. She felt loose and limber and got up from her seat on the floor and crossed the room.  
  
"I do." I insisted  
  
"Uh huh. Okay." She said as she riffled through her CD collection that took up more than half of the space of the wall on the other side of the room. She picked one of them and put it in the CD player.  
  
"I'm so glad you believe me." I said sarcastically with a slight frown.  
  
"This story of yours isn't for me to believe. It's for you to convince yourself of something you know isn't true." Rei said as she came back over to the bed and sat down. She lay down and closed her eyes as she thought about the two people who persisted in ignoring the facts.  
  
"Shut up." I muttered as I lay back on the bed. How dare she! Didn't I just say that I hated him and now she has the nerve to imply that I'm lying?  
  
"I'm so glad your agreeing with me on this."  
  
"I'm not agreeing with you! What gave you that crazy idea?"  
  
"Oh really? I didn't hear a denial." Rei gave a self satisfied smirk in her direction. She raised a hand to her ear mockingly as her eyebrows rose in question.  
  
"Arragh! Fine. Fine. Fine! I deny it! Are you satisfied?"  
  
"Not really. We both know your lying to yourself and everyone else. Stop pretending!"  
  
"Oh for the love of..." I said as I rolled my eyes. "You couldn't be more off base if you tried."  
  
"Whatever Serena. Keep on envisioning that dream. Go right ahead."  
  
"I will thank you very much. And what? And what? Go to hell!"  
  
"Don't hate. You know you love me."  
  
"Your lucky I'm not killing you right now!"  
  
"Aww the love." Rei raised her arms in the air. "I'm just embracing all the love in here right now!"  
  
A shoe sailed past her head. "Hey!"  
  
"Not funny!"  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
Two days later:  
  
I'm having a party next week on Saturday. You'll be there right?"  
  
"Sure, we'll be there." Serena said as she looked around at the table and then spoke for the group.  
  
"Definitely! Sounds like fun." Molly said.  
  
"Yeah a party will liven things up. It's been dull so far. Nothing really exciting has happened since we've got here." Rei complained as she languished over her chocolate chip ice cream.  
  
"Good. I'll give you all the info later okay?"  
  
"Sure." Rei said as she got up from her seat. "Talk to you later then. Let's go." She glanced around at us as she got up and led the way out the door.  
  
"See you Andrew!" I called back as I walked through the doors. As we were walking down the sidewalk we heard somebody calling my name.  
  
Looking back and behind me I saw Darien walking steadily toward us with a determined glint in his eyes. "Hi." That was the first time I had seen to spoken to him since two days before. As far as I was concerned enough time hadn't passed between us to suit my comfort level.  
  
I rolled my eyes and looking away while standing in a stance of attitude with my arms crossed in front of me and looking at him with a look of absolute no interest.  
  
"Hey Darien." Molly said as everyone else became unloyal and started talking to him too. Okay what's going on here? Why is it that even after the guy acted like a total jerk toward me he still gets my friends affections and attentions? Something's screwed. Seriously.  
  
"So Serena...your not going to even say hi to me?"  
  
"Looks that way, doesn't it?" I looked at him and then glanced at my friends who were standing there with amused expressions. It was as if any of this was funny which it wasn't. What the hell?  
  
"Aw don't be like that Serena."  
  
"I'll be any fucking way I want, thank you very much. Is that your problem?"  
  
"Why do you have to be so hostile for?"  
  
"Why do you always have to be in my face? God, you are so annoying and you have some nerve expecting me to talk to you when you know that we have nothing to discuss."  
  
"That's where you are wrong. We have a lot to discuss. You just don't know it yet." He said this softly as he leaned down and brushed my cheek with a soft kiss as if just the second before we weren't having a argument...no a heated debate rather.  
  
He looked me dead in the eye. I looked back at him and said. "The only thing I know is that you are a jerk, a idiot, and a real asshole. And if you think that just because you haven't called me Meatballhead for all but two seconds of this day that things are going to change, I'm here to assure you that it's not. If you even had the slightest thought about even becoming my friend which will never happen you have another think coming. So get the hell out of my way because I don't have the time or the patience to deal with your bullshit right now."  
  
I walked off as my friends shrugged their shoulders and gave him helpless looks which I couldn't see. They fell in step behind my lead and we continued on our way to the Hikawa Shrine. We started chattering about other things, like take for example what we would do for the rest of the vacation. The days were swiftly dwindling down and that was a cause of concern. My body was with them but my mind wasn't. So in essence I was elsewhere. My mind was filled with anger and annoyance and my cheek burning with the searing heat of his kiss. Why does life have to be so confusing? Then again there are two questions that I just have to wonder about. Could life get worse? Or on the flip side...any better? 


	11. In My Face: Chapter 11

Hello. If you have any questions, suggestions, or comments on this chapter you can e-mail me at AlysonGrant@yahoo.com and I will get back to you as possible. You could also say in form of a review what you feel about:  
  
In My Face  
  
by  
  
Alyson Grant  
  
Chapter Eleven:  
  
It was Saturday night. It was a full moon. White, creamy and shimmering in a soft glowing light. It fell on us in a beacon of light among the light dusting of stars in the dark nights sky.  
  
I was wearing a dark blue denim dress that was on my figure in a halter style and stopped a few inches above my knees. That night, for old times sake I decided to but my hair in the hairstyle I used to love. With some eye shadow, mascara, and the usual coat of tinted red lip gloss I was ready to go with my little denim bag in hand as I left my father slightly upset when he saw me and my mother proud before I walked out the front door to where a shiny red Porsche was waiting. Rei drove everyone to Andrews house seeing as how I don't have a car yet, Ami's car was parked back on campus. and everyone else's car wasn't in the country.  
  
I immediately saw him and while he looked good in a white shirt and dark blue jeans my eyes narrowed in annoyance anyway. It's my instant reaction to him I guess. When he saw me he gave me a casual wave. I didn't care if I was being rude when I looked past him to where Andrew was standing with his other friends. Mina was already making her way toward him despite what I had told her about him having a girlfriend. She craves the danger and excitement of getting a guy.  
  
I try to tell her it's hopeless but it's not as if she'll actually listen to my words. She snaked her arms around him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. The girl just has no shame and right across the room was Rita looking with a mildly curious expression at what this girl was doing with her love. Yes her love.  
  
Mina thinks she can break something like that. Well…I'm sure she doesn't really. In fact I'm positive. It's all a game to her which was why she got the boy she met from the airplane a invite to the party. It was their second date since they met and knowing Andrew this party was bound to be exciting.  
  
"Andrew this party is great." I said as I stood next to him unnoticed as he was by then talking to Rita.  
  
"Serena!" He said as he gave me a quick hug. "I didn't see you come in."  
  
"Yeah well my entrance wasn't anything major. Don't worry! You didn't miss much."  
  
He laughed and asked as he turned slightly toward her , "You remember Rita right?"  
  
"Of course. Rita, how have you been since I last saw you?  
  
"I've been okay. Still the same. I can't say the say the same for you though. You look so different."  
  
"The whole aging process can do that to you." I said dryly. As if I care.  
  
"Charming wit." She gave me a friendly smile as she said this and then hooked her arm through Andrew's. "Andrew lets dance."  
  
"Okay. Serena enjoy the party and I'll see you later." He said as he smiled at me.  
  
"Bye!" I said as I watched the two of them walk off the sidelines and into mass of limbs moving wildly to the beat of the pulsating music.  
  
"So that's his girlfriend?" Rei asked as she walked up to me with a glass in hand.  
  
"Yes that would be the girlfriend." I said as I took the other glass she silently offered.  
  
"How's Mina taking the news?" She asked with a smirk as she sat down in a seat beside me. She was wearing a black dress that had red embroidery taking the shape of small dragons at the hem.  
  
"I doubt she notices or cares." I said with a laugh. "Look at them over there."  
  
She turned to look at where I was pointing. Mina was talking the boy she managed to invite. He had his hands on her hips and they were swaying to the music. She was quite obviously having fun as she was oblivious to the events going on around her.  
  
"Cute little scene she has going on." She commented as she smiled slightly.  
  
"I'll say. He's cute too." I said as I took in his high cheekbones, muscular body, and dark brown hair that matched his eyes. Beside me Rei made a sound of appriaction.  
  
"Yeah, that's true. You can't say she doesn't have good taste."  
  
"Stop gossiping about Mina and her friend and join the party." A commanding voice from behind us said.  
  
As we turned around I couldn't help but smile as I said to Ami, "First of all we are not gossiping about anyone. Secondly we are joining the party. We are right in the center of it all."  
  
"Yeah that's right. I resent the accusation. How could you think such things about us?" Rei said.  
  
"Uh huh I'm so sure about that. Maybe I think them because I'm right. That's a good reason, don't you think?" Ami rolled her eyes as she stood there looking at us. "Your talking to each other when you should be dancing. Explain to me one more time how exactly is that being in the center of it all?"  
  
"Rip apart my words with no mercy why don't you?" I gave her a playful shove.  
  
"Ami's right." Rei said suddenly. "I'm in the mood for a little dancing."  
  
"Okay, okay. Let's get this party started!" I grinned and off we went. Together.  
  
"Yeah that's right. A party just hasn't begun unless I'm there to set it off."  
  
"Spare us the ego trip."  
  
"Your really lucky Serena that I'm not in a bad mood. Your treading on some dangerous ground."  
  
"Whatever, Rei." I rolled my eyes at her words.  
  
The party was banging and off the hook. I was dancing until I felt dead tired. I was having some cute guys asking me to dance and flirting with me like they had nothing else to do. I had them looking me up and down and stop once they caught my dangerous stare. I had them panting like they were dogs and I just didn't care.  
  
Some were cute and others not as much. Some were polite and some were plain crude. I accepted and dismissed with my regular flair. I had my friends laughing when they saw some guys get dissed. Oops. That's dismissed thank you very much.  
  
I was tired of dancing and this crazy scene. You really can't say Andrew doesn't know how to throw a good party. These college boys were feigning for me and I just starting to get annoyed so I walked off. I walked outside toward the back of the house to where the party spilled over near the pool and sat in a chair near the veranda.  
  
A deep male voice said. "Hey."  
  
"Hi." I said shortly.  
  
"Want a drink?"  
  
"No not really. Thanks anyway." I rolled my eyes. How many hints does this dim witted boy need?  
  
"Want to talk?"  
  
"No, not really. I'm a little busy."  
  
"Really, you don't look busy to me. What's with the cold shoulder? You have a boyfriend or something?"  
  
"Is it any of your business?" I asked him in response.  
  
"Mark leave her alone." Another boy with a stocky build and a friendly smile came over. As he stood next to him I wondered when they would both leave. They seemed friendly enough, the first one a little too persistent and oblivious to the facts then I would prefer but overall they both seemed to be okay. I just wasn't in the mood for flirting. Can't a girl get a break?  
  
"Why? We were just talking."  
  
"No." I said as I flicked my eyes to the boy who was apparently named Mark and to dark hared newcomer. You were talking. I was politely ignoring. Now if you'll excuse me?" I got up, gave them both a withering stare and stalked off .  
  
Can't I just be left alone for one second without some idiot trying to strike up a conversation? I know that this was a party but at that moment I didn't really feel like socializing. If you can't handle that then get out of my face. That's all I'm going to say. It's not my business to care about your feelings. It's your job to be man enough to face them in a way that you prefer.  
  
I had been sitting in another seat in a secluded corner for at least a few minutes when I closed my eyes. I must have dozed off and when I woke up a while later, I found myself looking straight into the eyes of Darien, Mine widened slightly and my heart hammered in my chest for a few seconds until I shut my eyes quickly and forced myself to calm down.  
  
"Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up." He said easily as he leaned in even closer to me.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I said as raised myself and he slowly drew himself away from me while keeping me locked in a instance gaze. I looked back at him with a look of a detachment that I wasn't feeling at the moment.  
  
"I was invited to this party, same as you."  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it." I said as I didn't spare him one of my most withering glances. A healthy green leaf would have turned crumbled and turned a antique bronze color under that look but he remained unaffected. At least on the surface that is how he appeared.  
  
He looked back at me with a straight look on his face. Something flitted across his features for a second but I couldn't figure out what it was. In the early moonlight he looked even more handsome as he contemplated something and then said it.  
  
"Serena what's your problem?" He asked with a furrow of his dark brow.  
  
"What do you mean what's my problem?" I narrowed my eyes in confusion. My problem? I didn't have a problem than you very much. What was he talking about?  
  
"You've been acting so weird." He said.  
  
"I've been acting weird? Oh this is rich. Truly rich. Your funny. You should hear yourself sometime." I exclaimed.  
  
"So then we're okay?" He asked me. He almost sounded hopeful and why he would sound that way I don't know. It's not like he likes me or anything….  
  
"Darien we have never been okay. We just tolerate each other."  
  
"I don't think so. We are at least friends right?"  
  
"Maybe we could be friends if you would stop teasing me all the time! I'm not fourteen anymore Darien."  
  
"I know that. You have no idea how much I realize that fact."  
  
My eyes widened once more at his words. What did he mean by that remark? Sometimes this boy was even more confusing and hard to understand then usual. It's a wonder why I even take the time to even bother to try. "Oh really? You don't act like it."  
  
"You want me to act like it?"  
  
"I want for you to leave me alone! What's with everyone tonight? Can't I be left alone for one second? Or is that too much to ask for?"  
  
"This is exactly what I was talking about."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What's your problem?" He repeated his earlier question with a slightly annoyed look.  
  
I flinched under his direct gaze. "I don't have a problem that you should be concerned about. Even if I did, do you honestly think I would tell you?"  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
"Ha. I hope that's some sick joke of yours."  
  
"You don't trust me do you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter if I trust you or not. What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Everything. It's has absolutely everything to do with us."  
  
"There is no us. There never was a us. And there will never be a us. So get it off your mind!"  
  
"Too late." He said in a low voice just before he leaned in and kissed me gently. My eyes grew even wider at his sudden intrusion and I tried to fight him off but I couldn't, My hands were trapped under his in a vise like grip. He was a good kisser I discovered quickly with soft lips and then when he probed inside with his tough I relaxed against the onslaught of emotions. I was into this now and my hands which he had released in the heat of the passion felt moment snaked around his back. Finally after I don't know how long we stopped and I slowly opened my eyes and found him having in his eyes the same emotion I felt.  
  
My mind was reeling from that kiss and I took a step backwards and away. I felt warm and really hot but also felt horrified by what had just occurred. This was Darien… The boy I was sworn to hate. What was the meaning of this?  
  
"Still don't trust me?" He asked with a devilish glint in his eyes and a matching grin on his face.  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to trust you after one kiss?" My eyes narrowed suspiciously at his words. As he took a step forward and touch my face I just barely noticed the longing held in his eyes which made me wonder about his words even more.  
  
"Why not, was it bad?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Ohh you idiot. That's not wasn't what I meant and you know it. I hate you!"  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"What the hell makes you so sure about what I feel?"  
  
"Good question. Maybe the fact that your as transparent as glass and you didn't dislike the kiss. No not the kiss. You don't hate me either. You just hate your reaction."  
  
"How dare you! You don't know me. You don't know one single. Solitary thing about me. Don't even try that. You don't have the right."  
  
"You are so different then you were before." He mummer as he brushed a finger against my cheek. I flinched but didn't back away. I wasn't even sure that I wanted too. Surely if I did make a sudden movement to reject his touch my heart wouldn't be in it. That's exactly what I was so afraid of.  
  
"That's nice. Thanks for telling me what I already know."  
  
"Must you always be so hard to talk to?"  
  
"Must you always try to talk to me? It's obvious that I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Oh really? I was doubting that so called fact a few seconds ago."  
  
"I don't know what happened or why you kissed me but lets forget about it."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Yeah? Well I can."  
  
"No you can't."  
  
"I've told you before and I guess I'll tell you again, you don't know me. Don't presume to think what I will and will not do. You don't know me and you don't understand me. It's pointless to try."  
  
"It's not pointless because I want to get to know you. I want you trust me and I don't even know why you won't. What have I ever done to you really?"  
  
"You want to know why I don't trust you?"  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
"It's statements like that, that make me doubt you even more."  
  
"Why? It's the truth."  
  
"No Darien, it's not. I don't know what to call it but it's not. You never wanted to get to know me before so why the sudden interest now? You can't possibly like me. You never have and never will so don't even try to give me that old line."  
  
"It's not a sudden interest. What's it going to take to let you know that if I said those words, it wouldn't be some line but something that I really feel for you?"  
  
"I find that very hard to believe."  
  
"Well believe it. I've always wanted to get to know you."  
  
"I really don't trust you. Just leave me alone." I turned away and walked quickly to the main point of the party with him following close behind.  
  
"Serena- Serena- Serena- please wait!"  
  
"Why?" I asked as I whirled around to face him.  
  
"I'm trying to tell you something."  
  
"I don't want to hear it!"  
  
"And why is that? What are you so afraid of?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of a single thing! Just do as I say and leave me alone. What are you deaf? Just do it!" I exclaimed in frustration as I ran off toward the double doors and quickly went through them leaving him behind.  
  
I couldn't believe what had just occurred. What Darien had almost said. What he would have said if I hadn't cut him off so abruptly. I just wanted to get away. I liked him but I had to get away from him at the same time. A part of me wanted to hear those words and then another even bigger part of me didn't want to hear it and then get hurt. Nothing he said could erase what I went through with him a few years back. I honestly didn't think so. If he liked me as much as he seemed to say then why did he always persist in making my life misribable?  
  
No. I thought with a sudden determination. He didn't like me. Whatever had occurred between the two of us was nothing at all. Whatever had possessed the two of us to share that blinding emotion felt kiss had left. This was over. I may like him but until he apologized to me I wasn't going to hear a word that he uttered out of that mouth of his. That handsome, soft mouth of his to be sure but still…  
  
"This whole scenario of you teasing me about basically everything about me isn't as cute as it once was. It never was cute but you could never see that can you?"  
  
"Serena-"  
  
"No. Listen to me. It was never funny although you seemed to think it was hysterical. You hurt me a lot back then and you thought it was funny." I got up and started walking away.  
  
"I'm sorry." He called out to my receding back.  
  
"See," I rolled my eyes and looked back, "Sorry doesn't quite cut it." Suddenly I was mad and didn't care if he knew it or not. "Listen to me carefully. You hurt me. I can't forgive that. You took me when I was at my most vulnerable about everything in my life and turned it into this hysterical joke. It was toward your benefit and my destruction. How can I forgive that? Tell me."  
  
When he opened his mouth to speak I raised my hand in dismissal. I didn't even want to hear it. "You know what? Don't. Don't bother. I've got to go." I said looking up at him. I pushed a strand of hair away from my face and turned to leave once more.  
  
"Wait! Please Serena I-."  
  
"You what?" I said turning around with impatience. "Wait let me guess! You've just realized what a huge mistake you've just made? Is that it?"  
  
"No actually I don't think it was a mistake at all." He said steadily.  
  
"Oh really?" I said doubtfully , "And why is that?"  
  
"You don't get it do you?" He asked  
  
"Obviously not. You tell me."  
  
"Okay, I-"  
  
"Serena!" Suddenly we were interrupted by another voice. "I'm so glad I found you! You have got to come with me."  
  
"What's going on?" I asked in a confused tone.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"On second thought. Tell me later." I gave him a kiss on the cheek before I knew what I was doing and she all but pulled me away from Darien. I left him standing there bathed in the moonlight as I dashed further and further away. I was escaping. It was liberation. I was afraid of what I felt… 


	12. In My Face: Chapter 12

Hello. I would like to apologize for the delay in the twelveth chapter of 'In My Face'.   
  
Everyone (who has a interest in the continuation of the story) is probably just a bit curious or perhaps even upset about the many months it took to bring out the next chapter. Simply put... I lost my muse. I suppose that's understandable but still I sincerely apologize.  
  
I had started this chapter a while back and then didn't know where to take it next.  
Or I had ideas on what was to come but couldn't get it down in text on the computer or in ink on paper. Then one night I was inspired and started getting back into the groove of writing this particular story.   
  
It took some time but I'm glad to back and I hope that my writing style for this story hasn't changed and if it did I hope it took a turn for the better instead of a swerve for the worse. I've definitely enjoyed working on this story and it's not over yet! And to those of you who are thinking, 'Die Story! Just Die!'... rest assured, I feel your pain.   
  
The story does have a Point, a Moral and a End. I hope that each reader may learn something or just enjoy reading my Sailor Moon work.   
  
I'm also very flattered by the complimentary reviews I received and would like to thank:  
  
  
Maddy,   
  
Silver_Star,   
  
Kasumi Yawa,   
  
samsonite,   
  
mairz87,   
  
Cutie Blossom,   
  
nadja,   
  
Korinna Myorin,   
  
MasacoMamoru,   
  
Cosmic Sailor Sun,  
  
LuciaLunar,   
  
Lili,   
  
stardust,   
  
Bluedreamer,   
  
Crazy Witch,   
  
and   
  
CheerPrincess343,  
  
  
for reading and reviewing Chapter Eleven of, 'In My Face'.   
  
  
I'm glad everyone enjoyed it. Your comments and compliments are apreciated and is a huge part of what inspires me to keep on writing.   
  
  
Thank You.  
  
  
  
  
If you have any questions, suggestions, or comments on this chapter you can e-mail me at AlysonGrant@yahoo.com and I will get back to you as possible. You could also say in form of a review what you feel about:  
  
  
  
In My Face  
  
by  
  
Alyson Grant  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve:   
  
  
  
Serena's POV:  
  
"On second thought. Tell me later."  
  
I had given him a kiss on the cheek before I knew what I was doing and was practically pulled me away in less then a few mere seconds. I left him standing there bathed in the moonlight as I dashed further and further away. I was escaping. I was letting myself free. It was your basic liberation and I happy to have it, not because I really in all my heart wanted to leave but because I was afraid of what I felt...   
  
He kissed me and like it or not I kissed him back. I don't know why I did, but I did and Wow what a kiss it was! It was soft, yet unyielding. I could feel the pliant pressure of his lips on mine as they slowly carved over the contours of my lips.   
  
I tried to get away in the first few seconds but he wouldn't let me leave. It was as if he had some possessive power and wouldn't allow it. So I relaxed a little and went with the flow which was like a simple equation, Darien + Serena = Fireworks. Somewhere in my mind aside from the pure sensations that was running up and down the nerves of my mind that registered and I hate to admit that for what it was.   
  
Kissing him was like drinking water after you hadn't had even a drop for a few days in scorching days of endless heat. It wasn't refreshing in that sense of the word but it was awakening every part of my being and I could feel new sensations from head to toe and that wasn't something I felt often. Only...only this one time, this first time...with...him.  
  
Then Molly came over interrupting us and saying something, about something ,or the other. I was still so dazed and confused that a few things didn't really register until a little while later. We walked quickly away until we reached the doors leading back into the party. Then she finally spoke to me saying, "Exactly what was that all about?"   
  
I grimaced. "I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?" Then she started laughing.  
  
"Oh shut up!" I snapped feeling rather annoyed with my best friend.  
  
"I'm- I'm," She truly seemed to be trying but ruined it as she burst out laughing each time she started to muster out an apology.   
  
I stood looking at her, then rolled my eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena. You know I didn't mean to laugh at the situation. Honestly!"  
  
"Yeah," I said, "...Right."   
  
She smirked.  
  
"So what were you doing out there anyway?" I asked casually. "Spying?"  
  
"Least you admit you guys have something going on to be spied upon." She said.  
  
I glared at her.  
  
"Hey! Weren't you the one who said that if Darien was anywhere near you one of us was to help you out? Weren't you the one who said that, 'That Baka' wasn't supposed to be within five feet of you? Weren't you the one?"   
  
"Oh that's right!" I exclaimed remembering what I said earlier to my friends.  
  
"Yeah,'Oh that's right!" Molly mimicked, as she rolled her eyes in the move I'd mastered to perfection. "Now you finally remember! Good."  
  
"No need to get all-"  
  
"Spying on you?" She interrupted, "As if I couldn't think of the many ways to spend my time. Come on now. I was just helping you out but I guess that," She suddenly ginned exposing her teeth as a uncontrollable smile spread across her lips, "by the time I got there you didn't really feel quite so inclined to leave."  
  
"All right already." I muttered. I could just feel the heat starting to rise in my cheeks already.  
  
"So?" She lingered carefully over the one word question with a eager expression in her eyes.  
  
"So?" I asked right back.  
  
"So, I saw you kissing him. How did that happen anyway?"  
  
"Well there are this little concept called two lips touching." I smiled, then smirked as I touched my two fingers to my lips.   
  
She smirked back at me then sighed heavily aloud as she twirled her eyes toward the inky dark blue sky that was illuminated by a vivid splattering of stars.   
  
I continued. "Let me break the concept down for you so you can easily comprehend this. Boy touches girl's lips with his lips. Girl kisses boy with her lips. The two pairs of lips move over each other. Maybe even a bit of tongue caressing. This is known as kissing-"   
  
"In case your wondering," Molly calmly said as she slowly interrupted me, "No, I did not ask for the instructions a five year old could follow nor did I ask for your smart mouth."  
  
"Aww so nice to know you care!"  
  
"You keep pushing Serena." Molly said, "So seriously..." She trailed off carefully and looked over at me more than a bit curiously.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"What happened? I mean, I want to know every detail!"  
  
I smiled. I still felt weird about that kiss. The kiss wasn't weird, I mean. It was just...the person I was kissing. The person I might add who kissed me. It didn't start out the other way around but...you better believe it ended that way. I looked back out toward the verandah and saw Darien standing there, silhouetted against the dark night's sky. I knew without a doubt that he was watching me. Turning away and giving my full attention to my friend, unconsciously I touched my lower lip with my finger.   
  
I could still remember the feel of his lips on mine... 


	13. In My Face: Chapter 13

Hello. If you have any questions, suggestions, or comments on the thirteenth chapter you can e-mail me at AlysonGrant@yahoo.com and I will get back to you as possible. You could also say in form of a review what you feel about:  
  
  
  
In My Face  
  
by  
  
Alyson Grant  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen:  
  
  
  
Darien's POV-  
  
With ever growing dark blue eyes that swirled with confusion I watched as Serena walked away from me. It was hard to remember exactly what happened to bring us to this point. It all happened so fast. Or was it really just time that was slowly, slowing down?  
  
  
  
She avoided me the entire night. She managed to evade my every movement toward her. Andrew only too gleefully didn't mind reminding me of the many reasons why. So after she danced it up with almost all the guys and started heading out back I decided to go after her. I spotted a few people though as I was going toward one of the exits. A few dances later I found myself standing over her as she slept.   
  
Her eyes fluttered open. Widened. They showed mild shock a little surprise when she recognized who it was exactly that was standing above her. Then she scowled and asked me what I was doing there. All I did was give her a simple answer and she just had to feel the need to give me some well placed attitude and a look of extreme irritation she'd probably practiced until perfection.   
  
In fact when I really take the time to think about it, she had. On me.  
  
I felt disturbed and believe it or not- a little hurt. My friends would have a good laugh if I ever mentioned in conversation that I felt hurt because some girl obviously didn't feel like giving me the time of day - or night as the case may be.   
  
I was curious though and just had to ask, "Serena what's your problem?"  
  
With her eyes narrowed like that and a slight frown on her face she did not look too pleased. When the words, "What do you mean what's my problem?" I knew that she wasn't pleased for a fact. Figures.  
  
Then I just had to put my foot in my mouth with a statement like, "You've been acting so weird." Her temper flared and she took personal offense to what I had said. Her next words were slightly bitter and almost resentful. A few seconds later I asked about our friendship, or the obvious lack thereof. A few seconds after that it seemed like we were really making some headway but then, "I want for you to leave me alone! What's with everyone tonight? Can't I be left alone for one second? Or is that too much to ask for?" came out. Can't I do anything right?  
  
I asked her, "What's your problem?" and she said that she didn't have a problem that I should be concerned about and even if she did, did I honestly think she would tell me? I shrugged my shoulders and simply said, "I don't see why not."   
  
She made a sarcastic comment and I responded in turn with a question about trust.   
  
"You don't trust me do you?"  
  
Serena said, "It doesn't matter if I trust you or not. What does that have to do with anything?"   
  
"Everything." I responded. "It has absolutely everything to do with us."  
  
"There is no 'us'. There never was a 'us'. And there will never be a 'us'. So get it off your mind!" Ouch. That hurts.  
  
Something about the way she looked at me. Maybe it was the way her hair was shining in the moonlight. Maybe it was the way the sparks of irritation rose in her eyes and made her look even more intense then usual in that dress...  
  
"Too late." I said in a low voice just before I hesitated for a scant second and kissed her gently. I wasn't planning on kissing her. I wouldn't lie and said that when I was looking down at her lounging in the chair by the pool sleeping that it hadn't crossed my mind but that truly wasn't any of my intentions. I just wanted to talk to her. Seeing as how she was determined to avoid me and her silly teenage cronies were just as determined to 'protect' her, seeing her there lying on the chair in the semi darkness, alone so to speak, was something unexpected.   
  
(Molly spilled to Andrew and he told me all about the girls plan to avoid me. He found it hilarious. I found it in one short and sweet word...annoying.)   
  
About three seconds into the kiss she started to push me off. But like one sip of good wine, one taste and I was gone on the feeling. I had held her soft hands in mine feeling them fold beneath my own. Then her hands slipped from my fingers and wove around my back. When we stopped I looked her in the eyes and saw almost a mirror image reflected back in her blues.   
  
Then she took a step backwards from me. She looked horrified by what had just occurred. Silent questions were flitting across her face and asking me a few tiny queries. I smiled at her and asked something I really wanted to know the answer to, "Still don't trust me?"   
  
She shot me down with, "What makes you think I'm going to trust you after just one kiss?"   
  
I didn't really have a answer to that but when I moved a little closer to her and brushed a few fingers against her soft cheek I didn't really want to speak. Why? Because what I was feeling almost had no words to explain with.  
"Why not, was it bad?"  
  
"No." She said almost despite herself with a familiar smile playing slightly on her lips.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Ohh you idiot. That's not wasn't what I meant and you know it. I hate you!"  
  
I wondered how many ways could she possibly mean it but while I truly wanted to rile her and watch her blue eyes sparkle with ire by asking, didn't dare say anything. to that effect. "No you don't." I said calmly.  
  
She asked me what made me so sure about what she felt. All I said was that maybe it was the fact that she was as transparent as glass and she got visibly upset. I wouldn't have been surprised if she had raised a hand to slap me. I also said that she didn't dislike the kiss or even hate me. I thought I was speaking the plain and simple truth when I said that she just hated her reaction. Needless to say, I guess she didn't like my little analysis. Odd. I thought it was rather perceptive...  
  
"How dare you! You don't know me..." Were just a few angry words that slipped out of her lips.   
  
When she finished her little tirade, (most of which I paid no mind to) I wordlessly looked at her and then slowly brushed a finger against her soft cheek. For some reason I just wanted her to...I don't know. Relax and loosen up with me. I wanted to know more about her, or at least a bit more than I already knew. I wanted her guard down like the way it just had to be when she was giving her all in her kisses to me.   
  
I wanted her golden gates to be lowered to me preeminently but if she didn't trust me there was no way that was going to be happening anytime soon. Or ever. "You are so different then you were before." I said to her in a whisper. I could feel her pulse race. That's how close I was to her. She was breathing a little unevenly and looked up at me but didn't move away. She looked almost...afraid.  
  
Then she was back to normal in a split second with almost snide remarks like, "That's nice. Thanks for telling me what I already know."  
  
I felt disappointed. Inside I was groaning and sighing all over the place and of all the things I might have said what came out of my lips was this, "Must you always be so hard to talk to?"  
  
"Must you always try to talk to me?" She emphasized the word 'try' and continued with a swift roll of the eyes, "It's obvious that I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Oh really? I was doubting that so called fact a few seconds ago."  
  
"I don't know what happened or why you kissed me but lets forget about it." She said quickly.  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Yeah? Well I can." She told me. Didn't she realize that what she was trying to tell me was a lie? Didn't she?  
  
"No you can't."  
  
"I've told you before and I guess I'll tell you again, you don't know me. Don't presume to think what I will and will not do. You don't know me and you don't understand me. It's pointless to try."  
  
"It's not pointless because I want to get to know you. I want you trust me and I don't even know why you won't. What have I ever done to you really?"  
  
"You want to know why I don't trust you?" She asked me with a sudden quick rush of anger. Her voice was rising higher and higher.  
  
"Yeah I do." In contrast to hers mine was low but steady and even. Did I want to know? No, not really but...why not learn a little something anyway?  
  
"It's statements like that, that make me doubt you even more."  
  
"Why? It's the truth."  
  
"No Darien, it's not. I don't know what to call it but it's not."  
  
I felt frozen as one of my worst nightmares came roaring to life and leaping forward ever more forward into my reality. I didn't want to be here anymore but I had to face this right? Andrew was right. Serena had every right and every reason to not want to be within six feet of the likes of me. No actually she said five right? I knew it. I just tried my best not to accept it.  
  
I looked down at the girl who may have grown since I'd last seen her back when she was in the eighth grade but was still a few visible inches shorter then I was. "You never wanted to get to know me before so why the sudden interest now?"  
  
I winced. Is that what she thought? Of course that's what she thought. Why? Well had I ever tried my hardest to make her think otherwise when I had the chance?  
  
"You can't possibly like me." But I do.  
  
"You never have and never will so don't even try to give me that old line." That's not true and it's not some line. I think your worth much more that some lines. I just wish I knew you better. I want to but still don't know how I can be forgiven for past mistakes and move our love/hate relationship onto something better than this.  
  
"It's not a sudden interest. What's it going to take," I asked her. I quickly raked my fingers through my hair in frustration. My eyes blazed directly into her line of vision. "To let you know that if I said those words, it wouldn't be some line but something that I really feel for you?"  
  
What's it going to take to let you know that if I said those words, it wouldn't be some line but something that I really feel for you?" I shook my head ruefully. The words were vibrating in my head.  
  
What's it going to take to let you know that if I said those words, it wouldn't be some line but something that I really feel for you?" Her expression to that rushed question would forever be remembered in my mind.  
  
What's it going to take to let you know that if I said those words, it wouldn't be some line but something that I really feel for you?" What would it take? I wondered to myself. What would it take to get that girl to stop hating me, stop doubting me, and start...forgiving me?  
  
One of the things she told me was, "I really don't trust you. Just leave me alone." Then she dismissed me and this whole situation as irrelevant. Why is it that whenever we seemed to take a step forward we almost always, always, took a few steps back?  
  
For a second I just stood there, truck dumb as she dashed away. Then I came to my senses and went after her. Finally when she decided me trailing after her was getting old she spun around with her long hair taking a few seconds to catch up with the rest of her body.  
  
She didn't want to hear what I had to say and when I asked her why and what she was so afraid of she told me, "I'm not afraid of a single thing! Just do as I say and leave me alone. What are you deaf? Just do it!" After that she ran off toward the double doors to escape me and head back to the party.  
  
I thought grimly to myself that, that just wasn't going to happen. She suddenly stopped. She knew that I was right there and behind her. I felt a little hope. That flame was quickly extinguished.   
  
"This whole scenario of you teasing me about basically everything about me isn't as cute as it once was. It never was cute but you could never see that can you?"  
  
"Serena-" I started to talk and explain myself. I'd immediately felt bad.   
  
"No. Listen to me." She surprised me by showing some assertiveness and interrupting me. "Well actually...I guess I shouldn't really be surprised by that anymore.   
  
She turned around and faced me. For a second she was silent and searching my face for something. What it was exactly I don't know. She sat down and I sat beside her. I looked over at her.   
  
Her eyes were closed and then she spoke, "It was never funny although you seemed to think it was hysterical. You hurt me a lot back then and you thought it was funny." It's funny how we just sat down and there she is after that last line getting up and walking away.   
  
"I'm sorry." I called out. I'm sorry? Mentally I was berating myself. Being sorry hasn't gotten me anywhere or made things any easier between Serena and I. Would those two words change anything now?   
  
"See," She began as she paused in her saucy step, "Sorry doesn't quite cut it."   
  
I should have known.  
  
"Listen to me carefully." She said with anger laced in those three words.   
  
"You hurt me."   
  
I guess so and I'm sorry.  
  
"I can't forgive that."  
  
I wish you would. I really wish you would.  
  
I thought she was going to end her tirade right then and there but she didn't.   
  
"You took me when I was at my most vulnerable about everything in my life and turned it into this hysterical joke. It was toward your benefit and my destruction."  
  
My benefit? And her destruction? Destruction? Didn't she think that sentiment was a little harsh? Or was I just getting some pay back for seeming just as harsh and worse in my words and actions toward her way back when?  
  
"How can I forgive that?" Serena asked me. I had a feeling I shouldn't even try to answer. "Tell me." She said in a softer tone.  
  
Encouraged by her voice that didn't seem to be quite so angry and bitter anymore I opened my mouth to speak. She raised one hand, shook her head and basically said that she didn't even want to hear it. She told me not to bother and that she had to go. That hurt.   
  
When she turned to leave again I panicked. Something in my voice must have made her listen to me telling her to stop because she actually did but turned around with impatience. The girl seemed to have no patience anymore. At least not with me. Not to try and say that she ever did but...She cut me off with "Serena I-" and didn't even give me a chance before snapping out, "You what?" then said, "Wait let me guess!" She continued a but sarcastically, "You've just realized what a huge mistake you've just made? Is that it?"  
  
"No actually I don't think it was a mistake at all." I said blinking in surprise. The recent turn of conversation was mind boggling. How did we even get to the topic of, 'The Kiss'?  
  
"Oh really?" She said doubtfully with a even more dubious stare, "And why is that?"  
  
Why is that? Why is that? "You don't get it do you?" I asked her curiously.  
  
"Obviously not." She said. She lifted her eyes till they met mine and said, "You tell me."  
For one of the first times in the entire time I'd known her she seemed like she was really going to listen. Not interrupt and start calling me names like she was prone to do. Although to be fair I usually through them right back at her. And then some.  
  
"Okay, I-" I was relieved. Finally, a chance and opportunity to make things right! She was looking at me intently although I couldn't really read the expression that was on her face.  
  
Then suddenly we were interrupted by another voice, "Serena! I'm so glad I found you! You have got to come with me."  
  
She looked at me as if to ask a silent, 'Why?' then looked away from me toward her friend and asked, "What's going on?"  
  
"Come on!" Her friend cried. Oh it was only Molly. Didn't recognize her for a second...  
  
She smiled a little and told me, "On second thought. Tell me later." Before reaching up a little with one hand pressed lightly on the back of my neck and giving me a light kiss on the cheek.   
  
Damn that Molly because soon after that they both left without another backwards glance.   
  
  
  
A few minutes later I straightened up and started walking back into the party. Serena and I had always had the kind of relationship that either made us love each other or purely hate each other. I don't like to admit it even to myself but I'm very sure that she hated me from way back when. Andrew would be the one to point out that she still does but that's really just a irrelevant fact.   
  
Yes it's really just an irrelevant fact and this is part of the reason why.  
  
We shared the most searing, soul searching kiss and that has to count for something. I may have kissed her first but she surely was kissing me back. I still can feel the soft feelings that overcame when her moist lips brushed over mine and when we practically took the whole kissing thing to an entire new level. At first she was trying to pull away and while I being the perfect gentleman. If I mentioned that bit to Andrew he's laugh in my face. He has actually. Over what? What else...Serena.  
  
She was trying to pull away and push me away but I wasn't even having it. I wanted her. Just wanted a little taste of what she had to offer. Except like a really good piece of cake you can't have just one bite, know of the sweetness that's there and expect to be satisfied. It wasn't against her will. It was almost like she resigned, gave in, after a few seconds where in my body language I made it clear that I wasn't about to let her go. Not now. Not ever. Where did that come from? Something about the moonlit sky must be affecting me. Or maybe I'm just finally coming to my senses. 


	14. In My Face: Chapter 14

Hello. If you have any questions, suggestions, or comments on the fourteenth chapter you can e-mail me at AlysonGrant@yahoo.com and I will get back to you as possible. You could also say in form of a review what you feel about:  
  
  
  
In My Face  
  
by  
  
Alyson Grant  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen:  
  
  
  
Later That Night:  
  
Back at Ami's house everyone is talking about the party. First Mina goes on and on about that guy she met on the airplane who she invited to the party. Then the girls are just chattering away about who knows what. I wasn't really paying to much attention to them. I was kind of lost in my thoughts.  
  
"Serena didn't you have a good time?" Lita asked me.  
  
I hesitated for a second, "Um.yeah of course. Why?"  
  
"Your just being a little quiet." Mina said with a curiosity sparkling in her eyes. "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"Yes Serena. You don't really seem like yourself." Ami said. "I'm concerned about you, that's all."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"She's obviously hiding something." Rei said. "Well Serena? Spill it."  
  
"I'm not hiding anything," I insisted, "Give me a break! I'm just a bit tired that's all."  
  
"Yeah I can only imagine why your so tired." Molly said mischievously.  
  
Rei caught on to that. "What do you mean?"  
  
I mentally groaned. "Yes Molly," I said pointedly, "What ever do you mean?" My eyes cut into her like a knife silently daring her to say anything.  
  
She didn't for her credit say anything.for about a second. Then she suddenly started laughing and laughing and laughing. I shrank back in disgust but as long as she doesn't spill the beans she can find it all as hysterical as she wants. I'd sworn her to secrecy. It wasn't that I didn't trust my other friends, or feel comfortable telling them something personal, it was just that I wanted to keep all that had happened tonight as close to me as possible until I figured out.why. Just, why.  
  
"Am I missing something here?" Mina asked. She looked bewildered.  
  
"We all are." Lita said frowning.  
  
"I mean," Molly said regaining her composure, "I mean," She started to laugh again.  
  
"Cut it out! What's so funny?" Rei snapped.  
  
"N-n-nothing!" Said Molly as she laughed some more, "Absolutely nothing." She shook her head. I mentally groaned. "Not a thing."  
  
"That's so guilty." Rei said rolling her eyes. "They both are hiding something. I swear that they are."  
  
"What do you mean, 'they both'?" I cried. "How did I get in anything?"  
  
"Please." Rei said. "Don't play that game with me."  
  
It was silent for a few teeming seconds. She wanted me to say something but I just couldn't. I felt paralyzed in my thoughts. This wasn't real to me. That kiss never happened. Except it did.  
  
That kiss should never have happened. This was all his fault in the first place! I really can't take this. What's wrong with me?  
  
Don't play games. Don't play games. Don't play games. The name of the game isn't even registering.. I raised a hand to my head and came back with a memory of his hands on either side of my face and of his caressing them with a gentle touch. I looked up. I was staring directly into a pair of dark inquisitive eyes.  
  
"You know what?" I suddenly got up. "I can't take this. I'm going into get something to drink. Anybody want anything?"  
  
"No thanks." Rei and Lita said at the same time. Then they looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"I'll have a glass of water." Ami said smiling up at me.  
  
I turned toward Molly and Mina with raised eyebrows in question.  
  
"Nothing for me." Molly said. Mina just shook her head in no.  
  
"Ok." I took a deep breath then slowly let it out. "I'll be back soon." Then I hurried out the door. Leaning against the wall I closed my eyes and just breathed.  
  
  
  
Back in the Bedroom:  
  
"Ok." Rei said, "What's her problem?" She looked around the room curiously.  
  
"Nothing." Molly said defensively. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what Molly?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maybe you don't know this about yourself." She paused. "You can't lie."  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
"Save it for someone who cares. You are too."  
  
"No I'm-"  
  
"Oh come on Rei. Your too suspicious for your own good." Lita remarked.  
  
"I am not!" Turning back toward Molly, "Everything you feel and everything you are hiding," She raised her eyebrow when she enunciated the word hiding, "comes out and flares in your eyes. Your eyes really are the window to your soul. It's a fucking mirror. You can't hide much in them." She shrugged her shoulders causing her raven hair to rise then cascade down her shoulder blades. "Sorry."  
  
Molly gulped.  
  
  
  
Serena's POV:  
  
My feet padded softly down the carpet on my way to the kitchen. I knew that Mrs. Anderson made the most wonderful cake and that there were still a few slices left. Did I dare?  
  
  
  
Molly's POV:  
  
Rei is just to smart for her own good. Hmm. I never knew my eyes were so expressive before. Sure did not realize that it could be something that would downfall Serena. I'm being too dramatic though. They aren't getting anything out of me!  
  
"Ok thanks to Rei you've practically admitted it," Lita shot a glance over Rei's way, "We know that you are hiding something and we want to know what it is."  
  
"I already told you."  
  
'You already told us a lie. We know. We know."  
  
"Be quiet."  
  
"Not my style."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
  
  
Serena's POV:  
  
This cake is so delish. Compliments to the chef! Mrs. Anderson is so nice. Isn't it weird though? You never would suspect a doctor of harboring secret talents in the kitchen. Lucky me to have found them! I'm almost feeling calm now. My mind is racing though. Darien. Darien. Darien. Darien.  
  
Why did he kiss me? No, better yet, why did I kiss him back. Sure he was practically holding me captive but it wasn't like he was holding me so tight that there was no possible way I could have gotten away. If I wanted too.  
  
That's what scares me. I didn't want to. I was struggling to get away, squirming and whatnot but after a few seconds of his lips touching mine I was, I hate to admit this very cooperative. That's scary. This is the guy I was sworn to hate right? As in if I saw him on the streets of Tokyo I'd walk on by. I don't associate with him. Not after what he did to me.  
  
All that teasing hurt. I didn't know what to think. Sometimes it was like the teasing was hiding underlying affection but most times I just felt like it was just another person getting on my case about everything that was wrong about me. How much I ate.guiltily I unconsciously stroked my crumb caked mouth. My not so stellar record in school. Being notoriously late.  
  
I know that I wasn't the most responsible person back in the day and If I were to be completely honest I'm not really that much more responsible now but did I really need someone badgering me day in and day out about it? No. All of that really wasn't necessary, Why? It hurts. It does. I don't care if anyone thinks I'm soft for saying how much things hurt me but it's true and I don't apologize. I was constantly apologizing before for every little thing. I'm sorry for being late, I'm sorry for my grades, I'm sorry for this and I'm sorry for that. If I was upset and I ended up being uncharacteristic I'd be apologizing for that too. I was sick of it. So I stopped.  
  
I went over to the sink and splashed my face with some cool water. I wasn't about to start crying over anything because there was nothing to cry about. Just like there was nothing to apologize for. I don't know what he thinks he's doing but if he thinks he's going to toy with my emotions and in the end I'm the born again fool he has another think coming! I'm different now. And I make no apologies. I'm not the same person I was, when I was just starting high school. I really don't think so. I'm pretty much the same.but at the same time very different. Make no mistake.  
  
  
  
Back in the Bedroom:  
  
".Come on you had better tell us Molly."  
  
".We know your not telling us something."  
  
"Not telling us something like what?" I asked as I came into the room.  
  
All heads whipped around to face me, leaning against the door, with two glasses in my hand.  
  
"Nothing." Ami said weakly.  
  
"Something." Rei said firmly.  
  
"Drop it Rei." Lita said rolling her eyes. "Please. Just drop it."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because it's probably none of your business!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"Aren't we all friends here? Do we keep secrets from each other? Is that even necessary?"  
  
"Not everything going on in our lives is open territory Rei."  
  
"Well.maybe it should be."  
  
"Or not." Ami said gently.  
  
"Whatever!" Rei sat back. She folded her arms. She fumed.  
  
"Right." Mina sighed, "Whatever."  
  
Molly gave me a pleading please forgive me look. I smiled back at her, strode across the room and sat down next to her.  
  
"Why are you guys harassing poor Molly?" I smiled and handed Ami her glass. Then I took a slow sip from my own.  
  
"We aren't. We were just asking a few questions."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Well you seemed so weird that we wanted to know if something was wrong with you."  
  
"Then ask me."  
  
"We did remember and think your lying your ass off."  
  
"Really?" I asked sweetly. "Then bye, bye, bye to my ass then huh?"  
  
Everyone started laughing again. The ice was broken and regular conversation resumed.  
  
It wasn't until about half an hour later when we were getting ready for bed. I was lying down and my eyes hazily focused on the swirls of blue decor in the room.  
  
"So Serena." Mina asked with a yawn.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You never saw Darien tonight, right?"  
  
I paused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you told all of us to make sure the 'jerk' stayed far away from you. I was just wondering if you succeeded in that little goal of yours. I mean I would have helped more but I was just a little busy with-" Her voice had taken on a love struck quality.  
  
"Please don't start up on him again Mina. Please. I am so begging you on this." Lita moaned.  
  
"Well I never!" Mina huffed.  
  
I laughed. "You have talked about him a lot tonight Mina. You have to admit."  
  
"That's true. We all know more about that boy than necessary." Ami said.  
  
"Go Ami!" I cheered.  
  
"I hate it when you all gang up on me like that." Mina grumbled.  
  
"Well Serena?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well what?" I had a feeling that I knew what was coming.  
  
"Did you see Darien tonight?" Her voice seemed to be tinged with suspicion. Was it just my imagination?  
  
Molly giggled.  
  
"Molly would you shut up? What in the world is so damn funny?"  
  
"No." I said quietly.  
  
"No what?"  
  
"Ah no I didn't really see him."  
  
"What do you mean you didn't really see him? You either did or you didn't. Which is it?"  
  
"What's it matter?"  
  
"Oh excuse me for caring?"  
  
"Rei-"  
  
Molly started laughing even harder. She jumped up. "I'm sorry g-g- guys. I'll uhh. I need to.I'll be right back!" Then she raced through the door leaving amused us behind.  
  
"Molly sure is happy tonight isn't she?" Ami asked wryly.  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Think she met somebody tonight?"  
  
"And that would be why she's grinning like a fool?  
  
"Who knows?  
  
"Yeah who knows? We sure wouldn't know. Seeing as no one tells anyone else anything anymore. Serena." Rei ended pointedly.  
  
"Oh be quiet. I swear you've such an active imagination." I grumbled. I burrowed under my cover as a worried feeling took over me.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Rei what are you trying to say?" Lita asked.  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"About time."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Goodnight everyone." Mina said cheerfully.  
  
"Night Mina."  
  
  
  
Rei's POV:  
  
I know something is going on. I can feel it in my bones. Instinctively I just know this to be true. It's weird how Serena the regular chatterbox just wasn't talking tonight. She seemed just fine at the party. She was living it up and dancing with almost all of the guys there, so what was her problem now? It really seemed like she was having a great time. Why am I so concerned? Why. I don't know. All I know is that one of my closest friends isn't herself. You can't blame a girl for wondering why.  
  
Another thing I wonder is why Molly was giggly tonight Whenever the conversation even got close to.got close to.got close to what exactly? Wait I can figure this out. The latest was when we were asking Serena if she saw.That's it! Darien. That guy Serena doesn't like.  
  
Or does she? 


End file.
